Undead Eyes
by Jester Of Laughs
Summary: Toby's a nudist, Luke likes french maid outfits, Renee is ALL for Toby's idea, Gill and his man-dairy, Vaughn and milkie, and yet the only person left out is Angela. But little does her small brain know, she's got alot more coming. SCHOOL SETTING,CRACK!
1. Chapter 1

Undead Eyes

Summary: She was just a new kid. Why did I feel so infatuated with her first off? It all began when she walked in the room with those beautiful, undead eyes. Gill/Luke/Chase/Angela. Love square with Angela in the middle!

Chapter 1. Keeping up with Angels with blue eyes

Gills p.o.v.

Just sit. Work. Organize. Revise. Redo. Make it look presentable. And complete.

The main rules and pattern of work. Sit, Work, Organize, Revise, Redo, presentable, complete.

The day was going by slowly. Luna, from the other part of the classroom, laughed a little louder then usual at something her friends said once again. Most likely it wasn't remotely funny, but to get my attention. AGAIN.

The girls got to find a new hobby then waste her time trying to get me to give her a rose for love month.

Ah, yes. Love Month. A holiday once again conjured up by my love sick, says-he's-romantic father. The mayor, and more ironic, the principle of this half wit school.

Do you see where I'm getting at?

I glanced at my blue watch and sighed, shuffling and waited for the bell to ring.

That's when I saw the first girl I had ever noticed walking in with Luke and Chase on either side of her. Bodygays… I mean, bodyguards to the new girl.

Of course they'd make note to tell everyone they found her first.

Not as different as the many other girls falling all over me or secretly waiting for me to smile. But there was something… something drawing me in like moths to a burning light. HER light.

The confidence that brew in those blue eyes, perhaps? Or the way she had a devils smirk that you could tell she was devious? The way she glided along the floor or maybe even her tint of sweetness?

Everyone was quiet for a moment when Chase told her a joke and she laughed. How heavenly.

I didn't take my eye off her, but at the corner of my eye Luna hissed at where my eyes were. Maya smiled at the new girl, completely oblivious at the creature beside her.

I earned a book to the head from a pissed off Luna.

It hurt like a son of a bitch.

I raised my hand to the throbbing place on my head. I looked over to Luna, who was now trying frantically to make herself look pretty and cute for me. Not working at all, I might add.

"Ow?"

Luna smiled trying to seem innocent.

My turn to hiss.

A small giggle was heard from my right side. The girl.

She was dragged away by Chase and Luke, placing a hand on either of hers and leading her to one of the back seats.

I sighed.

Another time to sit alone, again.

Angela.

The name is Angela. Angela. Angela. Rolls off the tongue don't it? Deliciously sounding, roll off the tongue, Angela.

_Angela. Angie. Angel. Ang. Ange. So many different names for such a pretty girl._

"Ange!"

Oh. So that one is taken by Luke.

"Angie!"

And that: Chase.

Still delicious, though. Angel is all mine.

My only regret of liking her is that there is so much better then me out there. I know for a fact one of the pops out there have a higher chance then me. But Angel wouldn't be that shallow and choose looks over intelligence. And I have both.

The most popular guys in this classroom would, in order, be Skye, Vaughn, and Gray, and Chase and then I. Gale could be a good candidate, but I believe he was untouchable because he and Molly Hart are MADLY in love. MADLY. He always has her in his arms or whatever.

I have heard Skye & Jill, Vaughn & Chelsea, and Gray & Claire are high items.

None of them would go down for her. Maybe…

Maybe I have high competition for the heart of Angela D. Elice? I don't know much about her, but her family owns a ranch at the end of town, she has no siblings in school but a baby sister at home, and she likes reading and writing. My type, my type.

I don't know much about her, but I'm highly looking forward to her.

Chases p.o.v.

She's sickly delicious. My type to.

Angela D. Elice: Say it fast out loud. Ring to it.

She's quiet but will speak up. She likes reading, writing, cooking, listening to music. She was a singer back where she came from. She worked nights at her favorite pub singing. And she's still in school, too. Amazing, right?

She loves animals and wants to own her own ranch at Waffle Island someday. She spent her years growing up there before her family decided to move the ranch somewhere else. So it's here, in forget-me not.

**(Yes the story takes place in forget-me-not valley. The high school is where the circus will someday be.)**

She has a baby sister. And she smells like vanilla all the time. Its delicious, like I said.

I bet she would taste like vanilla.

I wonder if I can taste her lips sometime?

I'm going to try my best to get her. I don't think any of the other guys would set their eye on her. I mean they all have crushes and all. So she'd be off limits.

But I still have my doubts about Gill… I think Luke's a little to stupid to try it. He still doesn't know what kissing would be. But he doesn't think girls are icky… hmmm…

What to think, what to do

Luke's p.o.v.

My best bud Ange? Yeah, she's totally awesome!

She told me a lot of stories about where she came from. Turns out, she used to live on Waffle Island! Just like me! She told me when she gets out she's going to go back and start a ranch again.

I was actually thinking of going back to! Weird coincidence, huh?

But yeah. Ange is totally date-a-ble. All the way. She's funny and nice and when I do something stupid she doesn't even call me stupid. She say's "We all make mistakes". She's totally understanding.

But I don't think I want to date anyone. Gill is kind of… looking at her weirdly. I've never seen him look at a girl like that before. Could that mean something? I know Chase might have a crush on her.

I know because when Angie bends over Chase starts to blush, and he looks at her all dreamily. I could go on forever!

I don't think Gill will have much of a chance. Luna kind of scares me a little. But Chase? Yeah, he could totally reel her in. They say he's one of the most popular. I'm pretty popular myself, but people always mistake me for stupid.

Momma always said "Happiness Is the key to life". So she told me to be happy and the world sees you in a new light! Pretty awesome!

Chase would have a better chance with Angie. I mean, he knows a lot about her, and they always spend time together, and they're like, bff, and they like the same things (well some of them), and they could be a totally compatible match.

But then again, Gill has some good sides too…

Huh. Why is love so complicated?

I think I'll stick to the side for now and let Gill and Chase have a go.

**Yes! It is… COMPLETE! MWA HA HA HA! **

**Anyway, review if I should continue. I know people read, like, alert, then move on, **

**But I need to know: What about the story did you like?**

**The Romance?**

**The suspense? **

**The humor?**

**Or the mystery?**

**I'm also looking forward to knowing:**

**What was your favorite part? What did you like about the personalities? Why did you want to read the story?**

**~Love, Clary.**


	2. A rose for my love month girl

My fingers unconsciously twisted together, looking down at the floor someone walking by could have sworn I was praying.

I a way, I was.

Love month. A little light on the subject, A rose is given to someone you appreciate or love. Thus, love month.

_Flash_

"_Gill!" My father rumbled from downstairs, slamming the door made the house shake. I shivered. I forgot the last time he did this, I was on a blind date with Luna, and thus her fascination with me began from the first date. She was quite boring, I admit._

_My father's loud footsteps echoed down the hallway, drawing closer so I could almost hear his heavy breathing._

"_Gill!" He yelled, once again when he opened the door with the creepiest grin I had ever seen. A grin that said_

"_I HAVE A PLAN!" He yelled, running over and plopping on my made bed. That would take a bit to straighten again. Sigh._

"_Love month! In celebration for Valentine's Day love month would be a time where love would be in the air and sweethearts… or soon to be *hee hee*,"_

_Oh damn it all. The creepy giggle. Of course, the creepy giggle._

"_Would gather up for a festival of love! Love, Gill! Isn't so romantic? I was thinking of every week, a romantic festival would be in motion. Romance! Ha ha!" _

_He bound out the hallway._

_Oh shit._

And now I'm stuck here, waiting upon my beautiful Angel to come by soon. She left downstairs so it was a chance for me to be by her locker like a prince waiting for Ms. Beauty to come by, see me, fall madly in love with me… oh, the possibilities!

A few people walked by and I lowered my hands into my pockets. I recognized all of them from the school.

Oddly, this was a high school with only 1 main grade full of 17 year olds, but they had chosen what classes to take. Weird. But then, that's Principal Hamilton for you.

I sighed and looked down. Pausing only for a second I looked up. Kai was at his locker smiling.

"Yes? Kai?" I asked annoyed. I felt creeped.

"I'm just waiting for my bro to walk by. Waiting for newbie?"

"What? Is there a problem?"

"You look pretty smitten dude. You look like you have the L word. REAL bad."

I composed my face into something that looked stoic.

"The L word? I don't think so. She's a newbie. The mayor's son knows ALL newbies. Thus, Mayor's son."

Kai shook his head and saw Denny in the distance. He said he'd catch me later, and then ran to his equally idiotic friend.

I sneered and turned around.

Only Claire and Vaughn were talking in the distance, and Chase eyeing me suspiciously.

What? He has dibs? No fair!

"You like Angela."

"Yeah."

"Humph."

He grunted and turned back to digging in his locker. Vaughn was whispering something into Claire's ear and she giggled.

Stupid Love month.

~Luke~

Angela. Angela! Oh, how the rose weeps for his lost lover among the field of forget-me-nots, now, the name is but message of irony.

A rose. A single rose for my bff. She's going to love it! Of course, she loves everything I give her. I wonder why that is? Maybe cause my pure awesomeness is so totally moving!

Chase, I know for a fact has slipped a single rose into her locker this morning. She hasn't gone to her locker yet, and I know she's going to be surprised! I did the same, like Chase, but somehow, I feel something strange is going to happen…

-change view-

Just then, from across the field, a naked Toby was running through the fields with a rose in his hands. A flustered Renee ran after him, urging him to get his clothes on as soon as possible. Toby, who wasn't listening at all, broke into a Britney Spears song.

-back-

Nope, nothing yet!

~Chase~

Gill. Gill is my competiton! That low down... Doesn't he know I have dibs? Hello, I'm like, THEE most popular guy in class, and he is on a whole social level LOWER then me? Does he not know popular code?

-Change view-

To the left of Chase, all was silent.

TEE HEE

-back-

Holy fuck if that is Maya…

HOLY FUCK IT IS MAYA.

Back in class naked Toby sat in the seat beside a blushing Renee. The plan, obviously, had failed. But Renee was happy she had a camera on disposal in her dress. Hey! Renee has been waiting for WEEKS for Toby to strip again. Give her a break!

Claire had a black rose strapped on her overalls. Damn emo Vaughn.

Gill, who was clutching the still-there Rose like it was sand and going to fly away. He gritted his teeth.

Chase was sitting across the room with a sly grin, happy he never got a chance to give it to her yet. That, and they found a stack of porn in one of the old cabinets of confiscated things. Like, the 1990s or something.

Luke was singing the Britney spears song that he heard Toby sing earlier in his head.

The only people in the room were Luke, Kai, Ann, Claire, Gray, Cliff, Jin, Gill, and Chase.

Whoops, now Angela.

She glided in the room once again in her flawless steps. Sigh, Angela.

From the corner of Gill's eye, Gray was giving a rose to a shy Cliff.

I never knew they were gay. Huh.

Cliff gave a small hug to the sender, squeaked, and then sat down quickly.

A smiley Gray went back to his seat in silence. Well, they look like they could be good together anyway. Cute couple.

Gill gave a small blush as Angela gave a quick smile towards his direction. Faint, sigh,

"Hello." She said shyly. Gill gave a nod and she quickly rushed towards Luke.

Was… Luke… Doing the Macarena?

Luke smiled, held out a rose to her and she smiled.

Think I'm giving up that easily? Think again, Luke!

-After Class-

She was walking towards the exit of the school with two roses in her hands, held closely to her heart and a small smile on her pale face. Those blue eyes… So beautiful, so undead.

I rushed to catch up with her. This rose would surely get her to know I like her.

I pushed open the door and held onto her shoulder.

"Th-thank you, Gill…" She blushed a bit and looked down.

"No prob-leemmmmmmmmmm…?"

We both looked to my left to see my father, in girls clothes with lipstick smeared all over himself.

He also looked to the left with eyes that looked like slits with blue eye shadow over them, did nothing, then turned back to walk away.

I'm scared for life.

Thanks, dad.


	3. Sleepover planning

**Thanks to my reviewers! You really made me happy, I was literally giggling and my mom got suspicious. You know that's a good sign! And now I know people want me to continue! Naturally I would stop if the story didn't interest me or I didn't get enough reviews!**

**Thank you so much! I dedicate this one to the people who commented!**

**I tried to add some humor into this one as well, so expect it!**

**PERSONAL NOTICE: I'm not going to put in Angela's p.o.v. for a while because I want to keep you all guessing who she likes and who's winning. So there may be a twist****. I'm actually glad there is no ooc because I wanted a genuine story, with genuine realism. No oc's in this one, folks! So don't worry about one popping out at any time! XD. **

**I also want her past to be a mystery so people can give me their ideas on what happened. So fire away! **

~Gill~

I sat on my chair in my room, accessing the computer. Oh my old friend, how have you been you beautiful machine? Such wonderful information you hold so close to me.

**Gillian P. Hamilton has signed into Pace book using a computer** the words before me flashed, notifying other users if I was online or not. Pace book was a social networking site dedicated to teens and only teens. I had pretty much everyone in my school on my friends list, except for…

**Online right now:**

**Chase Cooke**

**Luke D. Carpenter**

**Maya Elizabeth Dean Andrea Cooper**

**Gray Sai**

No one I'm even remotely interested in. They're not exactly the friendliest people, at least towards me. I don't set off a bad aura… Do I?

I clicked "Gill's wall" to see anything new. Maybe Angela was on Pace book.

**Chase Cooke says: **I got raped again on my way to class. Maya, can you please stop hiding in the lockers? I'm going to call the animal shelter!

**Maya Elizabeth Dean Andrea Cooper responds: **U R too cutee! Chaze, WhEn Will U Ecsept my Luvz 4U?

**Chase Cooke Responds: **When you learn how to god damn spell.

The usual Chase/Maya weekly annual rape. Getting so predictable. When is Maya going to get ANOTHER hobby?

**Luke D. Carpenter: **So, I was thinking, this weekend Chase & Angela we should totally have a sleepover at Angela's. I know Angie's neighbor left for a bit! And she does own the property! Hey, hey!

**Chase Cooke responds: **Angela does own the property. And I know he wouldn't mind. You did upgrade your house! Two stories, Angela! What do you say! Who should we invite!

**Angela D. Elice responds: **So totally! That would be possible, I legally own the land, and there's enough room upstairs. Who should we invite?

JACKPOT.

~Chase~

Angela insisted we invite a few of the classmates. I guess its okay, though I'd want a night just me and Angela and Luke in the other room. She really does make me happy. I'm not going to take advantage or anything, I just… Need her. Has anyone else ever felt that way?

I put a smile on my face and thought of everyone we would want. There were 5 rooms upstairs, and enough bed's to hold quite a bunch of people. I just was wondering the choice of people.

Usually it would just be people and their couples, and a few singles for the need-loves.

Molly and Gale

Gray & Cliff

Claire & Vaughn

And a few people like Gill, Cliff, Jill, and Skye. I believe Angela is pretty good friends with them also.

I can pretty much promise nothing will happen. But, then again, with couples, you never really know. I can probably cook our supper. Hell, maybe the whole few days of the holidays!

I know we have school off for a week, celebration of 'love month', and some of the parents are leaving. So basically a full week of fun times with Angie, Chase and Luke. Sounds like a crappy sitcom.

-Change view-

Chase, now walking along the street by the woods, stopped at the familiar scent of death and sunshine.

To his right side, the woods, a figure shifted inside the darkness. A feeling in Chase's stomach took place of clam. A surging fear pulsed through his veins that urged him to run, his impending doom was about to take place if he didn't.

Oh, how wrong he was to have waited.

TEE HEE.

~Luke's p.o.v~

I was scanning through Pace Book for any new info. Angela was online, anyway.

**Angelabear: Hey Luke. What's going on?**

**Lukesayhi: Not much Angela. Looking forward to Saturday! **

**Angelabear: So am I! We should do that though! So fun. I need some time with you guys alone!**

**Lukesayhi: Oh, I'm sure Chase would be gladly looking forward to that. ;)**

**Angelabear: What do you mean?**

Oh, such sweet, innocently naïve Angela. So cute and so innocent. It's so totally obvious Chase would take advantage of sweet little Angie because of being raped by Maya so much. Of course, I'd be nowhere NEAR this event. Maybe that was his plan.

Oh well!

Lukesayhi: Ignore it. What are we doing?

Angelabear: Truth or dare, spin the bottle maybe combined with truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven. Whatever we decide

Lukesayhi: Well I have to go. See you soon!

I turned off the computer to start walking to the Inn for me and Rock time.

As I walked past the bridge to the 'bar & Inn way', I looked down at the bridge side. The river was flowing quickly, and I spotted a bloody white apron flowing around the edge, caught by a rouge twig.

When will Chase ever learn?

I continued again on my way to Rock's. Chase was okay, I think. Maya wasn't that horrible, at least, I THINK so.

I tapped my foot.

Oh, Chase, what will I ever do with you?

Or, the most question, what will you ever do with Angela?

**Okay, for this question, who do YOU want to attend the sleepover at Angela's? Please review the answers. Tell me:**

**What was your favorite part**

**What part would you change, if you had the chance?**

**What part should be re-done?**

**Who do you want at the sleepover? There's only a little bit of time left, because I want to get it done as quick as possible! I love writing sleepover scenes! ESPECIALLY the truth or dare.**

**Review the answers! Or pm me if you want something a little more bad ;)**


	4. The beginning of the end 1

**Thanks to Kurowriter1122 for giving me the ideas. With only one review, you gave me SO many ideas!**

**-I do not own HM. If I did, Toby would be a troubled nudist, there would be Yaoi and Yuri, and there would be a lot more mini scenes.-**

-Gill-

I hadn't realized how many people would go to the sleepover or for how long, but sure enough when I added Angela on Pace Book she sent me a sleepover invite.

**To: Gillian P. Hamilton**

**From: Angela D. Elice**

**Subject: Invited**

Dear Gill,

I know I'm the new kid and I don't know much about you other then the fact you're the mayor… and principal's son and you gave me a rose for love month. I'd like it if you came by to the party because I'd really like to know you better and I hope you can make it! A few other people have invites, and there are beds upstairs and enough room for a lot of people, so don't worry about crowding.

Angela

Silly Angela, I wouldn't miss it for the world! I really do like her, and this is just a chance for a cut scene like in one of those games. Crop sun, I think?

I'm just a little worried as to who's going; I don't get along with a lot of people…

**The rest is going to have a changed view, so you can see what's going on **

"I'm here, love!" Skye's slightly feminine voice rang out loudly when the door crashed. In his outstretched hand a rose was extended to Angela, who was on the couch facing Gale, Molly, Julius and Jill.

Jill smiled and waved towards the cross dresser with silver hair.

"We've noticed." Some of the already there males groaned.

This meant Chase, Gill, Vaughn, and Toby. Gale was asleep with Molly's head on his lap and his fingers twisting through her hair. Some of the others were upstairs checking out the view.

Angela smiled and waved and turned back to her visitors.

"So. Angela, what do we have first for tonight?" Vaughn scratched his leg through his pants and shifted.

"Whatever you want." She replied.

Toby immediately jumped up and screamed "Strip poker!"

Renee jumped up immediately from the couch and pumped her fist. "YEAH!" she screamed. Realizing what she did, she sat down quickly.

"Toby. Put your clothes back on." Gill frowned at the boy only wearing a cape.

All Toby did was move his hips in a circle and smile then sit on the floor next to Renee's feet.

"I think we should slow down. I'm not getting naked in front of a bunch of strangers!" Angela gave a small laugh and glance upstairs as a loud crash then a 'Sorry!' came.

Denny, Kai, Cliff, Gray, Candace and Luna were upstairs.

Any guesses who did it?

Luna was the first to speak out to the circle of people, sitting near the stairwell with bored looks.

"I say we should have a game of truth or dare." She said, looking at everyone with a serious face.

"I think we shouldn't. Spin the bottle is so much better!" Molly giggled, glancing at Gale briefly before turning back to the group.

"What if we combine them? Like, we spin the bottle and whoever it lands on is the one who's picked?"

Everyone agreed, nodding or smiling at Julius's idea. Of course, Julius also was the one who packed makeup and a few dresses, so this would most likely be the last time.

Gray stood up and yawned.

"I'm going to bed. Stay quiet." He walked towards one of the bedrooms.

"Well get on with it!" Luna snapped and smiled at Angela. She glanced over to Gill who was intently staring with a small blush on his face. She frowned and looked down at the wine bottle that was in the center, wondering if she wanted him to do that.

Denny bounced up and down and smiled widely. Oh boy, this is definitely a chance for some major making out and bra action! Just wait till it was HIS turn.

Kai, obviously related to Denny, thought the very same thing.

Oh, shit.

It was Chases turn to spin.

Landing on Cliff, he laughed manically.

"Cliff! Truth or dare!"

"Dare"

"Okay, Cliff, I dare you to run at the door and smash into it!"

Cliff, obviously wondering what the point to this was, raised an eyebrow but continued to do so.

With a running start at the door to Gray's bedroom door, he slammed into it with a lot of force and got stuck.

His forehead was stuck to the door, and no matter what he couldn't get away.

"Chase! What did you do?"

Everyone was laughing so much they were near tears.

"Oh? I forgot to tell you, I glued the door." he said with a serious face which made everyone laugh harder.

The door slammed opened and Gray stuck his head out, crushing Cliff between the wall and the door.

"What was that noise?"

"Oh nothing much."

"Oh. Well, keep it down." Gray said before going back.

Cliff, almost knocked out, started to whimper at the pain.

"Cliff, your turn." Angela said.

"Spin for me"

Angela spun the bottle and it landed at Jill.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare!"

"Jill I dare you to go get your bra for us."

Jill was absolutely against the idea of getting her bra for all the people there.

She looked around and then she noticed someone…

"Who are you?"

A boy with a fishing rod beside him which looked strangely like another Cliff sat on his knees beside Vaughn and Toby.

He shrugged his shoulders and kept staring at the wall across the room.

Everyone backed away a bit.

Jill got up in a huff and walked to one of the bedroom doors. She came out a minute later with a pink lacy bra then whipped it beside the bottle that she now hated.

"Enjoy perverts! You'll never ever get to do anything to me!" She sat down trying her best to ignore the nosebleeds that came from Skye, Vaughn and Luke, and the blushes of the rest of them.

She spun the bottle as hard as she could and it landed on Luke.

"Dare" He said, ready and awesome for anything that came his way.

"I dare you to get a makeover from Julius."

Luke shivered. The girly-man with the purple/pink rat tail in his hair?

Julius got up quickly and grabbed Luke's hand, leading him away quickly. A 'help me' passed Luke's lips. Oh no, Jill was enjoying this far too much then actually planning to be the nice girl again for the rest of the night.

Skye watched them go through the doors and blushed. Imagining what Julius was going to do to Luke gave him the jitters. No, he's not gay. He was actually thinking of Julius having to tackle Luke because he wouldn't get his pants off…

No, he's not gay. I swear!

About 5 minutes later Luke was bouncing out of the room with a glum look. He had a tiny French maid outfit and his hair in million pigtails.

Jill was snickering, and the rest trying to hold it back.

Luke slowly reached his hand out to spin it, and it landed on the strange man that had arrived from nowhere.

"So, dude, truth or dare?"

The man nodded his head and smiled.

"My name is Ray. And truth."

Luke rubbed his hands and laughed evilly. Well, evil enough considering he was dressed in pig-tails and was wearing a dress. Secretly though, he kind of enjoyed it. Did you know more men should wear it? It's so comfortable!

"If you had to choose one person in the room to be your slave, who would it be?"

Everyone backed up further.

The man smiled and looked over to Angela.

Chase put his hands out protectively and glared at him, as a warning about his property—I mean, friend.

'Ray' reached over to the bottle and gave it a small spin.

"Alright Karen, truth or dare?"

Karen: _How the fuck did he know my name?_

Karen squinted one eye and tried to relax.

"Truth"

"Have you ever gone commando? And don't lie, Karen, I know EVERYTHING."

Karen twitched a bit and backed up, staring with eyes the size of plates.

"N…no! Maybe when I was younger, but I don't remember anything! I swear!"

Ray seemed pleased with her answer and tilted his head, smiling.

Karen looked at the bottle, afraid to touch it.

She spun it anyway, to get her mind off the moment that will forever be implanted in her memory.

"Toby… truth? Dare?"

"TRUTH!"

"If you died and had to be reborn, what would you want to be?"

Toby jumped up in his cape, punching his fist to the air and screamed "Whale!"

Renee coaxed him to sit back down beside her.

Toby's turn.

"Cliff, again! Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Dare you to knock on the door!"

Cliff twitched with his forehead still stuck on the door.

Reculently he knocked.

Immediately, the door opened and crushed him again.

"Something wrong?"

Angela spoke up, barely containing her laughter.

"Nope, nothing!"

"Okay. Be quiet!"

He slammed the door again, and Cliff lay still, unconscious.

"You think we should head to bed?" Luna said, getting up and yawning.

"Yep." Denny agreed, before getting up and almost running to his bed.

When everyone got settled in their rooms, someone turned off the hallway light.

Cliff's foot twitched.

**Exactly.**

**I'm not ending with the sleepover just yet, I want there to be a morning/evening after, maybe even running longer than those two. Maybe like 4 or 5. I really want Angela to wake up in the middle of the night and walk by a few rooms… Just imagine: D**

**So, yeah, the later chapters may turn to M. Because of some adult references. You have been WARNED!**

**Questions of the day:**

**What was your favorite scene?**

**What was your favorite character, just from this chapter so far?**

**Who did you love from this chapter? (I myself liked Cliff)**

**What do you want to see more of? Humor, drama, romance, horror (TEE-HEE), **

**What do you think should happen in the later chapters, or when Angela goes for her midnight walk?**

**I'm expecting those answers people!**

**P.S. I'm not asking you the questions from 1-3 to enhance my ability, I just like seeing from your point of views! :D **

**-Clarybaby~**


	5. A walk along those dark hallways

Angela

I tossed around in my bed. The urge to get up and get a drink was too tempting, but tempting enough to try and leave the room without waking or stirring my roommate Kathy. Smiling at her for a second, I moved like a ninja and played the mission impossible theme song in my head.

When I got out the door and closed it safely, I let out a breath of relief. I continued my happy way down the winding hall listening to the many sounds coming from each room.

In Gill and Luke's room, the only sound was scribbling. Probably Gill and his man-diary.

Another room down, in Karen and Luna's room, I couldn't hear anything but the sound of a bottle being chugged. Karen, most likely, unless Luna took a shot?

Another room down, in Claire and Vaughn's room, the soft whispers of sweet nothings barely made its lingering way past the door. I smiled at their cuteness, but I'd never admit it.

Molly and Gale's room was only a small rocking and a song being sung, I remember something about Molly having nightmares. Was Gale comforting her? How sweet! If only I had someone like that. It gave me a sad jolt, but I'm only in school. I'm sure I can deal with it!

Moving down the room to Chase's, Julius's, and Skye's room I heard the scribble of a pencil and the low voices of people speaking.

At Kai and Denny's room, I heard a loud thumping and ghostly moans… Thumping and moaning?

I… INCEST? ISN'T THAT ILLEGAL?

I began my run down the stairs.

Behind the door-

Kai banged his head multiple times against the door and moaned, blood slightly forming on his forehead.

Denny held up his hands defensively with a brick in one, shaking his head slightly.

"I said I was sorry!"

Angela rubbed her hands around her temples and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Taking a quick glass of water and chugging it, she never noticed a pair of eye's watching her from a corner in the kitchen.

Sitting on a chair, hands on his lap, Ray sat looking at her like o_o

~That Morning~

Sitting at the table, refreshed from a good night's sleep (well some of them) everyone was eating a good meal, made courteously by the soon-to-be professional chef Chase everyone was laughing and talking. Well, Ray was in the corner still looking like o_o and stalki… I mean… observing the people at the table.

Soon after the few of the last meals were set on the large table a tired looking Kai came down from the top of the stairs.

Bruised and scratched, he looked like a total wreck, which arose questions from the curious onlookers.

"What happened to you?" Someone said among the whispers.

"I… I fell." The blushing Kai looked down to the left and held his left arm.

Angela copied Ray's expression momentarily.

Everyone seemed pleased with his answer and Chase set his plate down. Kai took a seat, and ate silently. Not many noticed over the now rising voices and soft hum.

Many smiles were given, and the only thing that bothered Angela now for the moment was what was going to be next.

What IS next?

**Really sorry for the extra short chapter, but I'm fresh out of ideas. I'm focusing on other games and topics and I'm writing little bits about them here and there. I was wondering YOUR thoughts;**

**What did you like out of that chapter/one-shot?**

**Did you think it should have been longer and more informative?**

**Who was your favorite (mine was Ray, but eh)**

**Do you think the next chapter should be a view on another couple? Or Angela x _?**

**With D, please tell me what couple you'd like to see. Should I make it a lemon and up the rating? I've become a fan of Molly x Gale and Gray x Cliff (But I want to make a fluffernutter with Gray & Cliff) and Claire x Vaughn, but really I'm in love with every one: D**

**The now pairings are:**

**Molly x Gale Claire x Vaughn Gray x Cliff Toby x Renee **

**But really they could be cracks too, like**

**Karen x Ray Angela x Ray**

**Yaoi and Yuri is welcome with open arms, so if you want something like Kathy x Karen, Julius x Skye (MAJOR love)**

**But tell me what YOU want to see! **

**~Clary**


	6. Stars and gold letters

Molly and Gale

For you Kuro.

**Pardon the lateness, everybody, but I was squeezed dry of information. For that, this and the next chapter will be twice as long. This is donated to Kuro~ Go check out her Vaughn and Chelsea oneshot~ her name will be in reviews~ **

**NOTE! LOOK HERE! IMPORTANT INFORMATION! PLEASE, READ BEFORE GOING ON!**

**The Wizard's house is where Dr. Hardy's will be, and Molly lives at the Inn with her roomies for the time being. **

**~Clary**

**Molly x Gale Stars and gold letters**

It was not a hassle to deliver Wizard Gale's mail to the house at the end of Mrs. And Mr. Elice's vacation farm. It was the fact so many rumors circulated the mysterious house it was kind of exciting and yet so terrifying. Molly knew better then to believe tall tales about mystery people, she was raised to believe so; it wasn't that bad that she got to meet a new person… even if that person scared the living hell out of her.

Molly stared down at the book in the palm of her hands, held upright and staring at her with that big gold lettering; STARGAZING FOR PROFFESIONALS, 669 Gale House.

She mentally cursed the mailman (I.e. Thomas, the short midget and believed to be brother of Mayor/ Principal Hamilton) for delivering this to the wrong house. The bastard had a grudge against her; he probably did it on purpose…

The image of an imp-like Thomas snickering as he slid the book under her door at the Inn sent shivers up her spine. She didn't know which to be more scared of; the fact the mailman was against her or the image of an Imp Thomas. She took the latter.

He was into stargazing, and he was an expert as well. What, would this mean he's really old and thus had a lot of experience? Most likely, to earn the name Wizard Gale when you don't play basketball.

Taking proud steps towards the path to Gale's home, Molly had her head held high and a pocket full of sunshine. She's got a love and she knows that it's all hers oh. Oh, oh, o-oh.

When she caught sight of the door, she almost fainted.

Taking much slower, tiny steps, she reached the door in about 20 minutes when the time should have been at least 2.

Getting to the wooden door she felt no need to knock first, so she opened it only to be greeted by the sweet scent of coffee and candles. Finding it was probably a little too early to be setting out candles, it only raised an eyebrow. Candles in the beginning of the day; a romantic gift to a wife or girlfriend, or the dude liked to do the freaky with a calming setting? Whatever it was, it gave Molly the feeling she wasn't really wanted.

"Hello"

DRAMATIC PAGE BREAK :D

"Hello"

The voice came from upstairs, making Molly jump half a mile. Pushing herself into the door to keep from screaming, she thought she might have two strokes and a heart attack. The very first thing she noticed was two catlike different colored eyes, staring at her like they were watching her for any movement. It sent chills.

Then she noticed the silver hair, shining brightly in the candlelight.

Only two people she knew had silver hair. The silver-haired virginity stealer, the silver-haired-sasuke-like-emo-cowboy, and that was pretty much it. But it couldn't be either one, judging on the dudes eyes.

"H-hello" she said, looking downwards for interrupting. She literally looked like a child who got caught taking from the cookie jar.

"What…did you want… you're… fortune…told?" The person on the stairs asked before making his way to the table in the middle of the room. For a moment, Molly was lost for words when she saw a glimpse of his appearance.

"Um… Book." She said awkwardly, holding up the book and moving it left and right in a fast motion. The person sat down at the table, watching her movement with a steady gaze before motioning to sit down at the table.

"My book… did the orders… get mixed up?" He asked, folding his hands on his lap and looking at the book as it moved in a blur beside Molly's head.

"I think so." She said, moving towards him and dropping the book on the table.

"Do… you like… stargazing? Maybe… you can… come by… and watch them with me." He said, placing a hand on the top of the book and pulling it towards him.

"That… yeah, sure, whatever, sometime I guess…" Molly shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Would… you like… your fortune?" He said, looking down at the book then back up to Molly.

Molly knew for a fact almost all of her 11 sisters back at home would completely deny the magic realm and everything to do with it. Ghosts, vampires, witches and wizards. But, something had always persuaded Molly of the magic world, how all of it was real and that somewhere and somehow the Harvest Goddess and Harvest God were watching and waiting somewhere, for the next person to come around and save them from their inescapable prison. Molly fell in love with those fables since she was little.

The Wizard motioned his hand for Molly to sit down across from him. Then Molly realized she was standing for quite some time now and that she was getting quite tired from it. She quickly moved forward and sat down quickly. Apparently, a 1 minute delivery was going to last a lot longer then she would have thought and hoped.

"Oh, and then Kendra jumped in thinking she was drowning!" Molly laughed.

Gale let out a happy laugh and looked at her, staring deeply and intent.

"I sense… you miss… family." He said, putting his half filled cup of coffee back on the table, which was mimicked by Molly. She sighed, and raised a hand half-heartedly, shoeing away a minor problem like a bug.

"Only talking about family makes me a little sad. But it won't last forever, right?" She said, glancing into the cup of dark liquid with a half-smile. It would be heartbreaking for someone who knew her well; Molly was a smiley happy person.

Gale took her cup and took it back into the kitchen, noticing the subject was uncomfortable for her. Somehow it had gotten dark outside, and then he realized they had been talking for six hours. Gale couldn't remember a time where he felt happier, and had talked to someone as long as he could with her. Maybe he should tell her what he saw in her future?

Walking back to the table Molly had rested her head on her hand, and had subsequently fallen asleep. It was too late to go outside, the wild dogs are getting more and more ravenous these days and it would be too much of a burden on the young Ms. Molly Heart, here. Maybe he could just let her stay, only for tonight.

Picking her up in his arms he brought her to the bed with a smile, looking down on her pleasing face every now and then. So pale and fragile, like he could break her at any moment, this made him feel like a strong man holding a kitten. Wizard may be a few hundred years old, but he was still a man.

Placing her on the bed he wrapped her up in warm covers, tucking her in with a smile on his face.

Oh, but it was too delicious to behold. And before he knew it, he kissed her while she slept. A faint smile was on her face, and she turned over in her sleep.

Walking over to the table, he picked up the never before opened book, and began to read.

Tomorrow morning

Needless to say, when Molly woke up in the morning she was a bit startled to find herself wrapped in the warm, loving embrace of the Wizard himself who was fast asleep, hugging her tightly and refusing to let go.

Turning around she decided to enjoy it, and nuzzled her head into the chest of the sleeping Wizard.

~THE CRYSTAL BALL~

_Molly was just sitting there on the fence post in her usual attire, laughing and talking about whatever came to mind at the time. All of a sudden she started talking about a person named Aria. She said she looked beautiful that day, as always, and that she was going to be such a heartbreaker._

_A little girl with almost white looking hair came bouncing up to Molly and Gale, her hair in a long ponytail reaching her waist._

_Propping herself up on the fence facing Gale, she leaned toward him and kissed him on the cheek, and then burst out into giggles._

_Molly started laughing too, watching Gales stunned expression._

"_What are you going to say for yourself, miss?" Molly laughed at the child on the fence. She was a pretty thing, sitting there like the innocence just shined through._

"_I was showing Daddy how much I love him!" _

**I ABSOLUTELY LOVE MY ENDING! YES! I FINISHED!**

**I am like, so freaking proud of this story I want to scream! I began it, and I felt like torching it, but I just kept going and I got soooooo into the story…**

**Has that any happened to any of you?**

**I, honestly, tried my best for Kuro. I wanted to make something that would make her smile, so we can only pray. **

**The ending gave me giggles :D**

**Tee hee **

**ANYWAY, ANSWERS ON THE REVIEW!**

**Number 1: Your favorite part of the story**

**Number 2: Your favorite character this chapter (not many options… oh well!)**

**Number 3: What you would get rid of**

**Number 4: What I should work on more**

**Pardon the lack of humor… but you know I love you, right? RIGHT?**

**I find it odd that I can be funny in stories, but I can't in real life…**

**Hum…**


	7. MILKIEISHEART

Seven, oh seven, where for art thou seven?

**It's my seventh chapter, folks, and don't worry about it ending sometime soon :)**

**Good review from Kuro XD**

**I mention her lots **** I think you should check her out or you may not get some jokes :p**

**FLY, MY PRETTIES, FLY!**

**~Clary**

**THIS ONES FOR YOU, Queenofthecatz (No idea if I spelled that right) 'Cause Kuro got the last one, and I like being generous (that's what she said)**

Walking into a school like Angela's every day get's less and less predictable. Gill will be writing in his diary, Luna would be talking with the girls, and Luke would either be with his friends or on a table somewhere in the room dancing like a chicken. It doesn't get any better than this, folks, cause in our school it's all ordinary.

Only this time, walking in was different.

For one, Vaughn was crying and screaming on the floor bashing his hands on the tiles and kicking and screaming like a child that couldn't get a cookie. Why, you ask?

"MILKIE! SPEAK TO MEEEEEE?" He cried, leaning over a broken bottle with what appeared to be a white liquid (let's hope it's what we think). Frantically he put his hands in it (no) and tried to keep it in his hands (nasty). But thank god, it's only milk people (oh dear god I hope so).

A few of Luke's friends walked over and tried to sooth him down, hugging him and telling him it's okay, that nothing was wrong and they'll get him some more milk (…).

Vaughn, obviously worn out from the death of Milkie (may god have mercy on his soul) got up to sit beside his concerned girlfriend. Claire put an arm around him and comforted him, while he just nodded his head and agreed with everything she said.

Obviously, the man likes his milk.

Angela shook her head, some of it for what happened and Vaughn's emotional breakdown, and some of it because of the death of Milkie.

Heading to her desk she happened to pass by a naked Toby sitting in the chair with his legs crossed. He smiled at her, and they shared high-fives. Renee just smiled as she watched, obviously not feeling anything between them. She knew Angela didn't like Toby, they were friends, and to be honest Angela got pretty close friends with the troubled nudist.

Trent was in one of the seats behind everyone, sitting next to a fawning Elli. Elli was listening to his stories, his tales and all his achievements while swooning every now and then, obviously much to Trent's liking. Rumor had it Elli was going to go for nurse so she could be close to Trent in the workplace.

Grabbing a seat next to Chase and Luke, she sat down dropping her bag onto the ground and sighing deeply. Relaxing into her chair, she tried to get comfortable but was failing considering it felt bumpy and rough. Chase looked at her with his hands on his face. He looked lovingly at her, and then said Hello before things got awkward.

Luke turned around in his seat and said Hello also, but Angela fell off her chair.

"Luke, why the hell are you wearing a French maid outfit!" She practically screamed. Oddly, but yet oh so normal, no one turned around to look at the sight.

Luke covered a bit of himself up with his arms before looking down apologetically.

"I… It's comfortable…" He said cutely. Even in a French maid outfit, Luke can make it work.

Angela sighed again before getting up and readjusting herself, getting pissed off and arrogant at the early awakening when all she wanted to do was nap and get comfy.

A tiny song erupted from her pocket and she rubbed her face in her hands. As if it could get any worse, all the interruptions and now she doesn't even feel tired.

Text Message from: **Gillian P. Hamilton**

**Hey, what's up? Don't sound too great over there.**

Looking up from the well meaning… or well planned… text, she scanned the room for Gill only to find him in one of the corner desks writing in his man-diary.

**Reply: Ahem, don't worry about me Gill I'm good. Tired, a little bit… Hey, what are you writing?**

She sent it and sat back down to a pissed off looking Chase. He didn't seem too pleased at all, and Luke was humming tunes to songs he knew in his head, bobbing his head up and down.

"Gill" He said, looking down at his paper. Did they get into a fight? Not that I heard anything about it honestly. Since when would they get into a fight? They don't look like close friends anyway, but…

Gill had paused momentarily to a black double-flip phone similar to Angela's. She noticed him putting it back into his pocket.

"Eh, I just don't really think he's that great" Chase said, writing down something on a sheet of paper before turning to check on Luke who was being strangely quiet.

"Oh?" Angela said, showing Chase she was listening.

Picking up the phone in her pants she flipped it open, to find another received text from Gill.

**Re: Re: Not much, I'm writing about how beautiful you are today ;) And how I hope to get more time to talk to you sometime soon. Text me back!**

Gill wasn't joking about the writing about Angela part. He really did write about how beautiful she was. Somehow, getting the guts to do something that isn't face to face is a lot easier than the other way around.

Angela turned back to the books she laid on her desk, and flipped through a few pages.

**Re: Re: Re: Awe, how sweet! I'd love to talk to you more Gill :)**

Naïve Angela being Naïve Angela, once again. No idea how flirty Gill was being, she looked back to her work and tried to pick up some stuff as a last minute once-over.

"Angela, if you were to choose between any three of us, who would it be?" Chase fumbled with the hem of his shirt, stretching and kneading into the fabric. A slight blush covered his face and he shuffled his feet along the floor. Asking this question took a lot of gall and nerve, and the pain was almost too much for Chase.

"I like you all equally; you're all my best friends, Chase." She said, looking down into the book once again.

Something inside Chase twitched. Almost like an unnecessary convulsion. His eye twitched and he settled back into the inviting seat. Almost like something inside him told him to… do something about her naïve ways, so oblivious.

Gray walked in with a smiley Cliff on his arm. Gray whispered something in Cliff's ear and made him giggle, in a happy children's laughter type of way. Cliff almost skipped back to a seat on the opposite side of the room and a smirking Gray was on the right side.

Luna was busy waving her hand in a "go on, go on" way to one of her friends. Maya was jabbering on and on about most likely unimportant subjects.

Luna, glancing at the room, saw Angela. She waved her hand high and waved, smiling at the friend with Chase and Luke.

Maya looked around, and when she saw Chase she immediately waved. If that is what you call a wave, it looked like a distress call of a person in the middle of the ocean.

Chase sank back even deeper into his chair, silently praying the gods don't send her over towards him. After the Locker incident, the only thing he wanted to say to her is "I never want to see you again", or something a little nastier.

Angela smiled and waved back, feeling the tired come again.

Another text.

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Sometime's Angela, sometimes. Hey, if Luna asks, I didn't see her, okay?**

Angela shook her head at the silly Gill. She could see it in his and Luna's eyes, the pure love. Or anger. Something like that, around the same lines.

Believe me; Angela was perfectly happy with the Gill to Luna ratio. It almost seemed like they were the perfect couple for each other, so perfect they couldn't stand it either.

Angela had been told it was all one sided, but that thought still stayed in Angela's head that they were two of the same kind.

Chase and Maya however, not so much, but that was life.

Luke really didn't have anybody. That Selena girl would be a good comparison if she'd get her head out of her ass. Seriously, girl got issues.

Vaughn was presented a new, shiny glass of Milk. Crooning to it (much to the horror of Angela) she overheard him calling it Cowie, and how he'll love it forever and ever.

… No comment.

Claire was busy walking with Vaughn and smiling at him, she seemed to really be falling for him. Not so much Vaughn though, but he doesn't show much emotion anyway. Angela just hoped Claire was prepared for heartbreak if something happened between them.

Elli and Trent were smiling and blushing at certain periods of time, they seemed to be enjoying something much more then 'friendship'. But who knows, maybe neither of them will have the guts. Somehow Angela knew they'd find their way together.

It seemed as if mostly everyone was paired up with loves, love was in the air (as school was best place to flirt and talk and hang out without being chased out with a broom… long story short, don't get drunk and accidently wander into the general store) and the only people left were the ones just out there In the open. Sitting ducks to the matchmaker.

But something bothered her much more then pairings and fangirls, something a little deeper, hiding on the inside of Angela's happy joyous face and façade. Something longing to get out and make itself known.

What about me?

**Oh Angela, don't you know? Three guys are trying to get in your pants XD**

**So you're not alone, dear Angela, oh no. Especially not in a few dreams *wink* *shot***

**Angela: PERVERT!**

**Me: HEY! I CAN MAKE YOU A DANCING FLYING COW IN 3.4 SECONDS WITH A KEYBOARD, DON'T MAKE ME USE IT!**

**Angela: …**

**Me: Better.**

**Anyhow, review and MAYBE she won't be a dancing flying cow :p**

**~Clary**


	8. A small insight

_Chase's dreamland_

_He was sitting in a warm land. It was a valley, with long green lands and hills and a warm blue sky. Something inside troubled him deeply, despite the warm setting. Something was wrong in this paradise land, and something wrong was going to happen at any moment. Something horrible and sinister…_

"_~Chase" This beautiful voice rang out from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. No, too soothing to be Maya's but too soothing to not be worried. It called out to him like bells and a spider luring its prey with a thinly woven web._

"_Oh, Chase, I miss you!" It cried. What missed him? Why would it miss him? What was it?_

_Suddenly the world started to slip away, leaving a dark room behind. It terrified him._

_Until he saw IT._

_A large orange, larger than him, inched its way in red stilettos with a large lipstick-covered mouth and large eyes._

"_Chase, I miss you!"_

He woke up in a cold sweat. The most terrifying dream was coming to life more and more. Something steered him towards that dream every night.

He sat up and wiped it off his face with his hand, sighing in relief it was over. Reaching over to the wooden end table and opening a drawer to pull out a round orange object with googley eyes glued to it.

"Oh Orangey," he stroked it lovingly; "I had the dream again. It was terrifying!" He smiled at the non-alive thing in his hands. "I'm glad I could tell you." He said before putting it back in the drawer he found it in. He almost immediately looked out the window only to see the sunlight slowly moving from the horizon. The time said 5:15, so he collapsed back into the bed and turned back to dreamland; happy to confide in Orangey.

He smiled once again, now thinking happy thoughts of school, shoes and Angela.

~Luke's night~

"Bo, shut up!" Luke whipped a towel at Bo, who was loudly snoring in the bed beside his. Dale was in the room at the end of the hall which only made things more difficult to stop minor fights.

Bo turned around in his sleep and rubbed his eyes. Opening them widely, he looked at a pissed off Luke in the other bed. "Sorry, Luke, I can't control it!" He practically whined.

"Well you better learn soon!" Luke sneered before turning to look at the wall.

What he didn't notice was Skye looking through the window at them both, smiling evilly and watching them in their boxers.

DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YA, ECONOMY?

~A night at Gill's~

"_Gill" a voice said. It was Angela, in a white dress that was blowing in the wind that smelled salty from the fresh air at the beach. She had her hair up in a pony tail and had a sea shell decorating her hair, and a pretty smile on her pretty face._

"_Gill, hello!" she said reaching a hand outwards towards him._

"_Me?" He asked, reaching his hand outwards anyway to the girl in the white dress. She giggled a bit, and gave pretty smiles around to no one. Not to Chase, not to Luke, but only to Gill. It made him feel happy, like when he was with his mother. Angela reminded him of his mother…_

_Almost immediately, it seemed his mother appeared beside Angela. That was when Gill was brought to the cruel reality that it was a dream; his mother was dead and buried, a long time ago. Only a few things rarely reminded him of her, he was slowly losing his memory of her._

_His mother gave him the same smile Angela had, and Gill felt the urge to run to her and cry, tell her everything he did and all the memories he made. Tell her about school, friends, enemies, and Angela. _

_All he did was smile back at her with his feet pinned to the ground, and her mother wrapped her arm around Angela._

_It was amazing to Gill how to people who look nothing alike are still so alike. Everything Angela had been and was was a mirror of his mother: Her smile, her short hair (Angela's hair was brown and his mother was blonde), her personality and laugh. And her undead eyes._

_Undead eyes…_

_Oh my god. That's why he loved her. Her and her undead eyes. They were his mother's eyes._

_~A distant memory~_

_His mother looked so limp sitting in the hospital bed. Her cracked white lips moved only once in a while. To be honest, Gill wasn't prepared for her sickness. He was still so little…_

_His mother took Gill's hand and clutched it as tight as she could, which wasn't very tight considering her illness. _

"_Gill…" She looked him in the eyes with scary determination._

"_Tell your father I love him, and tell him to set a good example" She said (author while writing this: AHCOUGHCOUGH)_

"_And Gill, keep being that smiling kid everyone loves, keep being the happy one, and keep being everyone's friend" She said, leaning back into the hospital bed._

_The last thing he saw was his mother's undead eyes._

_Now his mother looked down on dream Angela with a smiling and approving look._

"_You chose a good one. Congratulations, Gill. I knew you'd make a good choice." She said._

_And just like that, she was gone, disappearing sand in mid air as it drifted away leaving only the faint memory of his mother and her approving look._

_He felt happy._

Waking up in a cold sweat similar to Chase's night, he smiled into nothingness. His mother approved. His mother smiled and looked straight at him. Even if it was a dream, nothing could compare to this feeling he had to this single dream and look. It made him happy to just pretend she was real, it didn't matter if she was or not.

Down the hallway, his father cried out.

"OH TOBY YOU NAUGHTY BOY~!"

…oh god.

Authors note:

**OMNOMNOMNOMNOMCOOKIESOMNOM**

**Anyway I made this for fun. Just a short something 'cause I'm bored and wanted a break. I gave you a little insight to Gill and his mom and his infatuation with Angela!**

**Whoop, everybody. Whoop.**

**So I'm going to give you a little break with the questions this time. Love it, sell it, and believe it. BELIEVE IT! **

**So enjoy it because I think there may be questions next time 8)**

**I love you all! **

**Hehe.**

**~Clarybella**


	9. Something Sweet

Chapter 9 (I think) By CB.

**So, I've realized that my page breaks, the key 'enter' has no effect on fan-fiction, so I am hoping this has a different effect this time... yeah.**

**So I'm going to go on with the show!**

It's not that Luke didn't like her. It was the fact that not only was she as naïve as he was at times. Also the fact that, despite his stature, he wasn't much to fight over girls. It happened in grade two, when he had his first crush on Selena Shortez. However; Kevin Lutz also had a crush on her and they ended up in the biggest fight over a girl he had ever been in. Long story short; Kevin got the girl and Shortez later moved away in grade 8 because of her parents job.

Luke had now known (thanks to Dale) that females are the hunters of the world, they are seductive and have the power to work in mysterious ways. They are the amazon huntresses (please: don't ask) and they have the power to make a man fall deeply for the females. Amazing, right?

So always keep your eyes peeled for them, Luke!

Dale also told him the ways of love, crushes, and how to re-sew a condom (long and painful to think about). He told him about his mom and how nice and beautiful she was. It was a nice reminder, to catch up. So there was a female that wasn't like that and who Luke would learn to love, so he wondered: would Angela be the only chance for him?

It was kind of worrying how that might be the only chance to really do something about his future and there were three other people doing the same thing. Angela was nice about it, maybe she should pick up a little bit on everything.

From the corner of the dark shadow filled room, Luke stirred a bit in his bed, turning and leaving the moonlight seeping through the window. His frown tugged at his mouth as Bo groaned in his sleep. It was too hot to sleep in the musty room, so there was no point in it really.

Sitting up immediately, he threw the blankets off and hurried into the living room. Lately, the phantom thief Skye was making his visits. Nothing was stolen, well nothing that he could really make out. Nothing from the living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, anywhere. It worried Luke a bit about what he could want when nothing seemed to be gone.

He slid his feet to the kitchen down the hall and rested his head on the wooden walls. It smelled like wood chips, something he had familiarized himself with since he learned how to use an axe. Oh, how Lucillia and he had grown up.

A few pictures hung on the wall in loving care: A picture of Bo as a young kid, standing beside Luke with a frown as Luke held out a torn up hair ribbon. He never understood why Bo could like such a girly thing.

Another one hung up, with Luke's smiling face at the camera as he laid his arm on Bo's head. Bo smiled widely as he tried to move Luke's arm.

A last one had him and his pet squirrel Squee. He loved the thing, but Dale always hated it with a passion. He remembered the night he got lost...

"_Papa, I can't find Squee!" A small Luke held out his hands upwards in a confusing motion._

_Dale looked down at his son with a meat cleaver. _

"_He got lost, I'm so sorry Luke. Now sit down and have some squirrel soup"_

Luke hoped he was okay, somewhere in the woods with his squirrel buddies.

Maybe he had a squirrel-friend and squirrel spawn, somewhere.

Oh, Luke.

Gill's hand reached over to the end table to grab a journal with the words "Diary" on it in gold letters. Yes, Gill's man-diary. A trusty source of all of his memories, to have and hold dear. Someday, his kids would read it and see everything he put down, all his memories and feelings will be forever preserved. He hoped one day Angela would read it and know everything he wrote and realize how badly he liked her. No, not love. At least he _thought. _Gill wasn't one to know many feelings; though he knew Angela and what he thought of her.

Opening to the middle page, he noted the date and time and relaxed into the wooden headboard, uncomfortable but he would deal.

_Dear Man-Diary,_

_So. Tomorrow coach Wally is taking out the class for runs in the morning. I heard Angela stayed over with Chase tonight; I overheard them talking in class about them and their rooms. She's sharing one with Chase, how sweet! But pathetic on Chase's part. She may be a goddesses child, but that is pretty low for Chase._

He looked up from the green book on his lap and scanned the room over. A perpetual habit, you never know what could be in the dark closet waiting for you.

(**author while writing this: Yeah, and living with Hamilton... you never know where he keeps all his mementos...) **

_So I'll see her later. Heard she doesn't run, like me, but you never know._

_I'll sit by her and see what happens after that._

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat before turning off the light and shimmying into the covers, lifting it up and turning off the lamp light. He got this uncomfortable feeling that something was waiting in the darkness, shifting and moving. Eying him intently, which sent shivers up his spine...

TEE-HEE

Chase ran his fingers through Angela's hair, weaving in and out like nimble snakes. It was too amazing to pass up, sleeping wasn't needed right now. He'd probably skip out with Angie, to get out of gym teacher Wally and his annual runs. Somewhere in the back rooms of the school, preferably an abandoned one or the teen health room.

Angela rested her head on his stomach, slightly bent over the side with her arms on either of him. He had rested a hand behind his head and used the other one to toy with her hair for the time being, smiling at every little grunt now and then.

So, was he in the lead? Preferably. Was he going to win? If he had any say in the matter, definitely. But there always was the wall blocking the way. He was to either jump over it, crush it, or be taken over and sit there while the other runners began. He was not about to give her up. Not this time.

He lifted up a blanket around her and looked at the window. Sunlight was slowly pouring in threw the window. It was getting early, if he didn't sleep soon he would die tomorrow in school. Not to mention, down on his game.

Closing his eyes, he let the soft feeling of his fingers trail through her hair like nimble snakes expertly weaving their way through.

Bliss.

**So I hadn't put Maya in for a while, so I decided she was awesome enough to put her in now. She decided on some fresh meat this time, but it won't be permanent. **

**After all, There is only room for one love in her heart 3 **

**For all those who were wondering, I decided on Chase's turn this time. Next = Luke! Yay!**

**And, another Q: Who are you for in the story?**

**A: Luke. =3 But that doesn't mean he gets perks or anything special, so beware!**

**So, QUESTIONS~!**

**Number A) Who are YOU rooting for?**

**Numero DU) Favorite part?**

**Number 33) What do you want to see in the next chapter? A little Loving from Luke, Gill, Chase, or all three? Maybe a guest Maya? WHO, WHAT, WHERE! DON'T BE SHY, TELL ALL!**

**AND, FINALLY,**

**Do you have questions about the story?**

**Examples:**

**How many chapters are there going to be? How many stories are you going to write? Are you going to write more in the future? Are you going to try and update more often? **

**TIPS:**

**Can you make the chapters a little longer? A little more descriptive? A little more funny then romance? A little more views from Angela/Luke/Chase/Gill? Can you update more often and in more chapters? Can you try and make your characters a little less "I heart Angela" and a little more "I hate you. So much." ? Can you try to put a little more fluff in it?**

**And so on, and so forth. **

**ANYWAY, QUESTION/ANSWER IN REVEIWS, I WILL ANSWER ANY AND ALL QUESTIONS. THANK YOU, CLAIRABELLE (real name: Melanie, nickname for the time being: Melaniium. Clever, eh?)**


	10. yeah

**WARNING, THE FOLLOWING CONTENT CONTAINS JUSTIN BIEBER BASHING, MAYA RAPE, SLIGHTLY HOMOSEXUAL TENDENCYS—I MEAN, EXPERIMENTATION- AND A LOT OF SMILES. PLEASE, IF THESE OFFEND YOU, SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE. I'D LIKE IT IF YOU CHOSE THE SECOND OPTION.**

**~CLARIBELLE**

It was sunset across the valley. The sunlight was slowly creeping along the edge of the green hills. It was a dazzling sight to behold among the villagers, and all of the fan girls lining up along the path waiting for Skye and his return. He was going somewhere, no where in particular, when he came across Jill's home, and decided to stop by to visit the young brunette.

He was happily walking in a quickened pace towards his home when the distant scream of fan girls became louder and louder, waiting and pausing for his return.

The smell of a light scented perfume wafted gently in the still air.

Skye smiled as he walked down the path at all the girls, screaming and gaping at him. Some threw flowers, some threw chocolates, and only a few things he managed to catch.

He stepped inside his home and locked the door. His smile quickly faded and he tossed his gifts into the corner, where all the others gathered up unattended to.

Well, he was set for winter.

He dimmed down the lights, hoping the fan girls would get the message and go home. They did, and he got to enjoy a silent tea in peace. He checked quickly for any bites; ravenous fan girls were a growing problem. He knew: He gave a commercial about getting a fan girl shot and spread the awareness on the problem.

Mothers and fathers were advised to quickly take down a fan girl daughter and put them in their basement until the effect wore off and they directed their attention on... let's say... an Abercrombie and Finch model.

All fan girls who enjoyed Justin Bieber that were over the age of 11 were to be shot down and thrown into a fire, for safety purposes. (The author explains, she doesn't mean to offend any Justine Bieber fans out there, deepest regards)

"Ugh... Fan girls" Skye whispered lowly to himself. If only he wasn't born as the hottest male alive, maybe he could get somewhere.

Sigh.

Oh well!

Walking over to the wooden dresser to the side of his small home, he sat down to a large mirror and a few pictures of Jill. One of her smiling, one of her walking, one of her sleeping, one of her with her hair down, and they all made him smile.

Now Skye was accused of many things in the past. Stealing girls 'hearts' (Yeah... okay) to being a heart breaker to being gay. And Skye was, in fact, none of these things. He liked Jill, okay? Jill. J-i-l-l. The girl who has a future and isn't all over him like maggots on a dead man.

Jill, who is stubborn and plays hard to get. That's what Skye goes for, okay? So just quit with the gay accusations!

He got up, walking past a box with a few boxers in it, and into the more 'amazing' part of 'Skye life'.

The dressing room.

Now, a respectable well honest man would have a couple of shirts, a few shorts and pants, and so on and so forth.

Skye was NOT a respectable man.

His wardrobe consisted of glittery shirts, glittery shorts, glitter pants, glitter dresses, glitter hair things, sparkly makeup, shoes, shorts, pants, skirts, khakis, hair products, clothing repair kits, ironing boards, and so on and so on. Forever, into the abyss of Skye's clothing room.

Finishing off his tea, he set it on a random table that appeared out of nowhere. Skye never questioned these things so neither should you.

He walked to a section of the room to a large clothing rack stuffed with random things. A few french maid outfits, some pink glitter pants, some plaid shirts and pants...

Behind him, a clothing rack moved.

He quickly turned around and scanned the room. Did one of the fan girls get in?

He moved across the floor to at least try to get a glimpse at the intruder, weaving in and out of clothes. He honestly felt a little pissed and scared at the same time. He remembered his commercial, and believe me, he wasn't taking chances.

He relaxed, it was probably just an open window.

Oddly, there wasn't any window open.

He just shrugged it off and laughed at himself, it was just stupid to over think things.

He turned back to his clothing rack, and thumbed through clothes of all types. He relaxed a bit, trying to calm himself down. His work was just demanding, that was all. It was getting to his head.

The thumping of feet coming towards him was enough to make him turn around; he was going to confront the person behind this. He turned around quick enough to cause whiplash, and let out a blood curdling scream.

TEE-HEE!

_Another crappy flashback~_

"_Trent!~" pretty brown haired Elli called to her best friend. Trent was used to playing doctor with her on her stuffed animals, and that's how they became friends. Elli was the nurse, and he was the doctor._

"_Elli! Come play with me!" Trent called over to her, laughing at her sheepish smile and small wave. Elli wasn't good around boys but he seemed fine with her._

_Elli ran over to him, skipping and humming a tune with a large smile on her face. Another day with friend Trent. How fun!_

_Trent took her small hand in his and decided to take a walk with her. Elli complied with him, and he led the way through a small grove of trees. They walked a bit, when they came across the farm owners dog._

_The dog was big and certainly frightening for a girl like Elli, but for a boy like Trent it was another pet: big and friendly. Elli, being a small and fragile sweet little girl, broke into tears at the mere sight of it. The dog "Jack" backed away and moseyed on down the Forrest trail and into the more darker area._

_Trent, being a useless bastard, didn't understand why she had water coming out of her eyes. What was going on? Was she... broken?_

"_Why are you leaking?" he asked, wiping away the foreign water._

"_I'm not crying! I... I got hurt" She lied through her teeth, trying to seem like a big girl in front of him. He wiped the rest away, and quickly tried to think of a way to stop this occurrence. He didn't like it when she leaked (LAWL sounds dirty XD)._

_Picking up a few flowers he found pretty, he passed them to her and she held them up. The tears stopped only immediately, and she smiled into the group he handed. He smiled, and she had no choice but to smile also. _

_And so, Ellis infatuation began with a simple flower passed by an oblivious Trent._

_And, once again Trent, being the now OBLIVIOUS bastard, didn't notice a thing._

…_. yeah._

Luke picked up a plaid schoolbag, and tossed it over his back smiling at Bo. Bo copied it, and Luke gave a concerned look at him.

"Bo? Do you know where my boxers have been going?" He said, shifting and feeling the urge to whine about it to Bo for a bit.

"Nope." Bo replied, walking out the door and closing it with Luke following behind.

"Oh well," Luke said, "Not like I wear 'em anyway!"

**So, anyone else find the ending = win? I do!**

**Review it, you know the drill.**

**This time it's freestyle!**

**Write whatever YOU thought of it. **


	11. You are the only exception

_Remembering my mother was like a kick in the perpetual face, another awakening to another sad truth._

_-Gill, on the topic of the dream of he and Angela._

**So I've decided to make it a sadder chapter this time. A little less humor, maybe, and a little more emotions, perhaps. ~Clary**

**Thanks to my reviewers! I've never gotten this many, I'm so freaking happy! Thank you, so much ! Especially to the people who answered my questions!**

-You are the only exception-

**Angela p.o.v.**

She left small letters here and there. A few scattered in journals, a few in scrapbooks tossed about the rooms and beds. A few in the covers, a few in the bed itself.

I couldn't wait to go back home to pass the time in my room alone. I had survived it, and it was bearable. I didn't feel the need to cry at the funeral, maybe the tears only arrived afterwords.

_Hello there. The angel from my nightmare, the shadow in the background of the morgue, the unsuspecting victim of the darkness of the valley we can live like Jack and Nami if we want._

Committed suicide. So unhappy with my father, she was. She just decided to end it all, with one drink of the bottle and a revolver in her hand. She wrote to me, me only, me personally. She said when the kids get older explain to them it isn't their fault.

_Where are you? And I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight. I need somebody and always._

It was dark in the house. It was silent which was so upsetting. My mother had explained she couldn't live with the love of her life knowing he didn't love her, he loved those other girls he spent Saturday nights with. She had chosen this path, she and only her alone. She gave it up for _him._ And mentally I vowed not to love him again for doing this to my mother.

It fast forwarded, to a rainy day. It was so hauntingly beautiful, to me, as the rain made unknown secret musical notes floating in the air. I watched a black spider, spinning a beautiful web that began to flow prettily in the breezes gentle flow.

_I counted the webs from all the spiders, catching things and eating their insides._

I picked it up and brought it to the corner of my clear pearly white walls and watched it climb up the wall, preparing for a newer home. A new start.

At least something was happy. At least something deserved to live.

For years I watched it make it's web. I watched it eat, I watched it sleep. I watched it beautifully as it had it's children. I watched as the children gently floated out the window into a new world.

And then I watched the web fall apart and start flowing and disappearing in thin air.

**Gill.**

It was cold out today. It was spring time, a new beginning, a new ending. Something pretty and beautiful was beginning, and somewhere, it was ending. It's like life.

It wasn't raining. I wish it would, but it wasn't. It was cold with gray skies and flowers blowing around the place. I was contemplating what to do, it was too cold to do anything but it was too cold to not do anything. For once in my life, I wanted a few friends to spend time with. But like always, I am usually knocked out of that fairy tale land.

My new journals were stacked in my personal bookshelf, ready and organized by date and color. Of course Gill Hamilton had everything stacked and organized. Of course he had to be, he was always so punctual.

I took a last look outside the window. Still gray and cold, again, and a look at the phone that was cold and empty.

_Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason._

I reached over and flipped it open. The light flashed and a picture of Angela and I, that I had taken earlier the week, was my display picture. The date and time was at the bottom, and I pressed the phone on. Quickly dialing the number, I pressed it too my ear and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hello, Angela's ranch, how may I help you?" _Angela's voice cheerfully picked up on the other end.

"Hey, Angie, what's up." I said, blushing pro furiously at the sound of her voice. I can't believe I went through with this, this is so embarrassing.

"_Gill! Oh hey, not much. Something wrong?"_ Her voice tinted with worry from the other line. I pulled the covers over my body to keep the warmth in and the cold out. I feel like a school girl calling her crush.

From the other line. Angela shifted herself upwards from the white couch. The T.V. was on, showing an add for an item perfect for 'shop owners' or something like that. Luke sat beside her with a goofy grin and his hands outwards towards her menacingly.. She smiled at him, and switch the phone to the other ear.

"No! Not at all... I mean uh, I wanted to talk to you." He said, smiling a bit and then turning it back to the frown.

"_Oh yeah. What is there to talk about?" _She said.

"Nothing really, I'm kind of bored."

"_Why don't you go over to Luna's? She's been wanting to speak to you-"_

"No!" He said it too quickly without hesitation. He mentally cursed himself, now he seems like a douche.

"I mean ah, Maya and Luna had something planned. I wouldn't want to butt in" He said, nodding and approving that answer. A complete and total lie, he should add. It was a finely strung lie, for a few seconds of thinking.

"I see. Always so thoughtful Gill!" She cheerfully strung out again. Luke was inching over the couch, threatening to tickle her at any minute. She held back her laughter at his faces and quick movements.

"Yeah, that's me! Thoughtful Gill!" He smiled a bit and sweat-dropped.

"_Yeah, well Imma have to let you go... I need to catch a few things, see people, tend to the farm... average life! Bye!" _She sang.

"Bye." He clicked the phone off and clutched it in his palm. Why didn't he say something else? Oh well.

Opening the journal to the other page, he picked up a pen and began to write.

**Luke & Angela**

Angela clicked the phone off and tossed it to the side for the moment. The sleek black phone made a small muffled sound as it hit the table in front of the large white sofa, and Luke smiled at her.

Doing an eyebrow wiggle, she smiled and laughed at him. He still smiled at her and began to climb over her small feature, trapping her underneath him with no hope of escaping.

"You know, Gill should be over here." He smiled at her.

"Why is that?" She giggled.

"Because he should be here to see whats rightfully mine~" He chirped.

She giggled and tried to escape from Luke's cage. When she failed, he looked at her with the same goofy grin and leaned in.

Resting his face between her shoulder and head, he brought his arms up and began too tickle the helpless victim.

She smiled and tried to push away his body to escape the tickle torture, but it was no use. He was too strong, and this gave him an advantage. Smiling she wiggled as he growled in her ear playfully, and she ended up falling off the couch with an 'oomph!'

"You okay there Angie?" He laughed under his breath as she got up, disgruntled, and turned to face the strong Luke.

"I'm fine. Sir, but you should think twice when tickling defenseless girls" She laughed a bit and got up from her landing, staring intently at the deep golden eyed and bandana wearing male.

"Let's go see somebody!" She chimed.

**Chase.**

I was sitting down and enjoying a nice cup of tea when the male named Luke showed up at the door. I could see him from the window of my home, and he looked like he had another visitor tagging with him. I found this ridiculous, because only a fool would jump out in the middle of weather like this.

Elli had announced earlier over the news broadcast that a heavy hurricane would be arriving at any minute. Quickly getting up, I was toppled over by a wild Luke and a happy Angela.

Yes, it was some fun being rammed into by him and toppling to the ground, and hearing the screams of him as he called to me.

"Angela thought we should visit~ You mind?" He asked. Of course not to Angela, but to Luke on another matter.

"-sigh- No" I said, picking myself up and dusting myself off. Angela plopped down on a couch and Luke copied the movement. I hissed at them both when I finally gained composure.

"What are you idiots doing? There's a hurricane on the way! What the hell!" I needed to scream, but I held it back. Angela looked innocently at me and I knew I couldn't be angry for long.

"We didn't know. Sorry Chase..." She looked down at her open palms and shrugged.

"As long as you can make it back okay, then feel free to leave at any time." I inhaled deeply. It would be a long night, I could guarantee it.

She smiled, and like an unknown force of nature, lightning cracked outside.

Oh shit.

**So It wasn't funny, okay, but the next one will make out for it. I promise.**

**Next chapter, Luke and Angela will be staying the night at Chase's. Yes, It will be answering your call :)**

**I feel bad cause Gill isn't in the next chapter, but maybe I'll add a little something.**

**Only if YOU want me too. Review if you'd like him in the next chapter!**

**Number 1: What was your favorite part of the story? (Mine was Luke and Angela, but hey)**

**Number2: WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE IN THIS STORY? (Can be one of the main characters like Angela/Luke/Gill/Chase or another couple like Claire/Vaughn or Cliff/Gray)**

**Number 3: Who do you want to see paired up?**

**Number 4: What is your favorite chapter of this whole fan fiction?**

**Number 5: Do you want to see some Chase/Angela in the next chapter? Or some Luke/Angela?**

**Number 6: What's your favorite food? (Mine is blood pudding :3)**


	12. Nightly Worries

**I don't know where this comes from. I just randomly get it in my head. - The Bloody Mad Hatter**

We can live like we can stand each other, but in reality it just comes crashing down on us all. - Chase, on the topic of Gill.

"Alright Luke, listen up." Chase reached in the closet to pull out a few blankets and flashlights. He tossed it over to Luke, who readily caught it with precision and smiled at Chase for his instructions.

"We can't sleep upstairs, and there's no room down here. We have to move into the basement, so were safe, okay? This is not a regular occurrence and these houses aren't built for this shit." He rubbed his temples in a pissed off way, and pointed his finger to another door leading into the dark basement.

Angela hopped up from her couch and smiled at Chase, who gave a warm smile and moved her towards the direction of the door. Thunder and lightning boomed in the distance and Chase muttered a curse quietly under his breath. Now he was stuck with Luke, and in a single room. They were friends, but sometimes Luke wasn't exactly the best companion ever.

"Yesserriee, Chase!" She bound down the stairs and flipped the light hanging in the middle of the ceiling on. Chase walked around the house to check for locks, closed and locked doors, and to flip the lights off when he was complete. Walking to the door he took a quick look outside for any sign of life. The wind blew heavily and whipped rain everywhere, making it hard to see past a few feet.

Looking down, a pure white cat with no collar looked up at him with big aquamarine eyes. It mewed, and Chase rolled his eyes. Opening the door quickly the cat moved its slender body through the small opening and he shut it behind the cat. He took a last look outside, to see if any MORE animals needed help. When he couldn't see anything, he frowned. A feeling in his gut said it didn't feel right.

He switched off the light beside the door and closed the curtain a bit, before smiling at the cat patiently mewing at him.

He never noticed the soft outline of a humans figure, watching him and waiting.

*!*!*

The basement was fairly warm, with soft carpet flooring. There was a bunk bed and another single bed in the corner, and the place smelled sweet from the scents that previously washed down the vents from Chase's previous dishes. There were no doors, but small windows around the 'ceiling' of the basement. It gave some comfort, but not much.

Chase put a hand on Angela's tense shoulders and she leaned into him. Memories like this, only began another story.

_*Another Crappy Flashback*_

_A month after her mother had died, her father fell down. Off his rocker, and turned himself to the bottle. Angela was five when it happened, and it scarred her for life. Her younger two-year-old brother was examining a toy put on the shelf. It fell and shattered a bit of the top arm. Her father bound down the stairs grumbling, the stench of the beer rotten in his mouth. He looked over at the broken toy, and saw the boy cower._

_He moved slowly and almost limping toward her brother. Angela took one look at the boy and sprinted to him, outstretching her arms to the angry man trying to protect the boy._

_"What? Are you trying to help him or something? Then you can take the blame." He said, grabbing her arm and leading her to the basement steps._

_She was there for two days, lying on the cold hard floor before they found her._

The wind was whip lashing and the rain was pounding on the windows. She still smiled. It was a new life, remember? Nothing to get in her way!

Chase looked happy and contented here with a book in the corner and a storage of food in the corner. Luke started bouncing on the bed, and he collapsed suddenly, pulling up blankets to his chin and looking at the window. Chase picked up an unidentified book and began to read it, turning a page now and then. Angela just stood there, staring into space.

"Hey Chase?" Luke said worriedly, still looking at the window with large eyes.

"Yes, Luke." Chase said still staring deeply into the book.

"I think I just saw someone walk by the window"

*!*!*

Chase took Luke's statement heavily, though he didn't show it. He still looked at the words, mindlessly reading them but ignoring it all and continuing thinking what someone could be doing in this weather. Probably rushing to get home, most likely. He turned a page and eased his mind _"Whoever it was couldn't get inside, anyway... The doors and windows are locked, the lights are off, no entry." _He said in his mind while he glanced at Luke and Angela.

Now, they both were sitting on the bottom bunk across the view from the window, looking up at it with worried eyes. Well, even though Luke was, he was singing goofy goobers in his head. It was a Luke thing.

Chase put the book down in time to hear heavy footsteps coming from inside the house.

Chase's eyes grew to dinner plates, and Luke and Angela got silent. They didn't move, and then quickly backed up to the wall while sitting on the bed still. Chase grew worried at the sounds coming from upstairs.

"It's probably just the wind. It makes the house creak." He smiled, but his look said it was more then just the house creaking.

Angela got up from her seat and rushed over to Chase, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his shoulder. He took one arm and wrapped it around her waist, pushing her closer. He stroked her back and silently smirked, wishing Gill was here. Luke shut his eyes for a second before grabbing a baseball bat; located in one of the corners of the room.

Chase and Angela followed his lead, standing behind him waiting for the moment the intruder would come down the stairs.

Then, the footsteps stopped. They backed up to the wall, and Luke passed the bat to Chase. They both switched positions and Chase got his bat ready.

Then, it began.

*!*!*

The first footstep descended down the doorway and to the first stair; then to the second. Luke hugged Angela and kept her in his embrace and Chase tried to calm himself down. The other footstep descended down, then the other. He was starting to mentally freak out. The shadow of the mystery person was growing smaller on the last step: and finally, the person had made its journey complete.

Chase swung his bat as hard as he could, and knocked the mystery person out cold.

*!*!*

Chase and Luke looked down at Maya who appeared to be dead.

"Dude... you killed her."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"... remind me to never play baseball with you ever."

"UGH!"

Chase stared down at her. Maya seemed to have a small pool of blood forming around her head. Her face had drained of color and her eyes were closed. If Maya was dead... not many people would care, actually.

Luke poked her with a stick that had appeared to be conjured out of nowhere. Once again, no one ever questioned these things, neither should you.

"Yep... dead."

Chase sighed and brought his hands to his temples. What was he going to say to the villagers? He killed someone! Maya was dead!

He groaned and Luke continued to poke her with the stick. He turned to Angela who stared blankly at the dead person on their basement floor. The wind grew fiercer and he decided he should discuss it with them both. "What should we do with the body?"

Luke turned to Chase with a frown and threw the stick in another direction. The end of the stick was stained with a little bit of blood. Angela still looked blankly at them both. Luke stared at all three of them and sighed: THIS was going to be a while.

"I say, we ditch the body." Angela finally spoke with the same blank look on her face, which in turn scared the shit out of them. Angela was never like that... it was odd.

"I agree." Luke finally hung his head in shame and raised a hand like a school child would. Chase nodded and they all turned back to the body with shameful looks on their faces. The blood of Maya would be on their hands forever... unless they used Sham Wow and Comet. Turning back to the body, they all looked down at the spot of Maya's grave.

The only thing there was a small pool of blood.

*!*!*

Angela looked down at her soiled hands, now tainted with the option to ditch the body. Luke sat beside her, looking at his feet. Chase stared at the blood pool in the middle of the carpet. Maya might be in the house... More or less, how the fuck did she get in? Luke finally decided later on to speak up.

"... I... I think we should put this behind us." He said, looking up with far-looking eyes.

They all nodded in agreement for Luke's agreement. He smiled, but with that still far-off smoky eyes.

"Let's play secrets!" He said almost immediately, like a reflex.

"What? No!"

"Awe Chase, why not? Angie would!" He cried.

Angela smiled at him. "Yeah, Sure, why not." She said.

Luke took this as an agreement from Chase.

"Alright. You go first Angela."

Angela nodded at him and looked at Luke.

"Luke, if you don't mind, what happened to your mom?" She said. Chase looked at Luke's reaction, but he didn't change any bit.

"She died trying to save me. A pedestrian pushed me an almost fell in. She managed to save me, but she fell in. The body was never found, so we all assume she died." He said, looking in the air, watching dust float around the room slowly.

"Oh. Well, Sorry Luke..."

"Nah, It's okay, I believe she might be alive somewhere, even though the odds of that are almost zero to none..." He frowned. "Chase! Question! Okay, are you gay?" He turned his head and asked honestly. Something inside Chase twitched.

"No, Luke, I am not gay nor have I ever been. I already really like someone, okay?" He said blushing. Well, it was a blush/glare/I'm going to kill you look. "Angela, what happened with your family?"

Angela looked at him and smiled.

"My mom committed suicide when I was younger, and my father, brother, and I were left. After a while, my dad got married and left us. I was raised by two people that cared about us very much, but I decided to take residency at my mother and fathers old vacation farm."

She moved to the side a bit, while she felt eyes from the two of them staring at her.

"I found my father, yeah. He can't stand to look at us because they remind him of my mother... apparently he got another wife and they had children. I now have a baby sister that doesn't know who I am, my step-mother doesn't know who I am, my father is pretending he doesn't know me, and my life is pretty great from that~" She said cheerfully.

Luke frowned. "And you live with that?"

Angela nodded her head at him. "It's all regular," she said as she took his hand in hers. "I live with it. He wasn't the best guy in the world, anyway. I love my little brother though~" She chirped.

"His name is Yuuki, he takes after my dad's side. I love him so much, through all we've been through. He actually has a girlfriend, I think she's Prego. He lives in Mineral Town, but I think I won't see him anytime soon." She said again.

"Well, I'm tired." Chase said, moving to the bottom bed. Luke had decided on the single, and Angela would get the top bunk.

Once they were settled, they left the light on in case of anything.

After a moment, Angela giggled.

"Luke, stop breathing on my neck!"

"Angela..."

"Yeah?" She giggled again.

"I'm over here."

*!*!*

A few hours after that episode, the thunder was keeping her awake. Angela sighed and turned to look at Luke. She frowned, and got up, carrying a pillow and blanket under her arm. She moved quickly and scrambled to get into the covers with him. Luke opened his eyes and stared at her intently.

"Can't fall asleep?" He whispered at her. She pouted and nodded.

"I hope you don't mind... It's too loud outside." She said to him and pushed the blankets up to her chin.

Luke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to him, holding her and tangling his legs in hers.

He repeatedly stroked her hair until she was asleep, then closed his eyes and nuzzled in closer to her, savoring the moment. There is nothing like staying with the one you love.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

*!*!*

It was still raining. It must have been... 4 in the morning. It was letting up.

"Hey Chase?" Luke asked over the sleeping Angela. He sat up to look at the boy in the other bunk bed.

"Yeeeesssss" He groaned. He was so tired it was unfunny.

"Are you gay yet?"

"UGH" Chase sat up and whipped a pillow at the other boy.

Luke stuck to hands up and did the 'gun' motion, clicking his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes" He grinned before falling back and falling asleep.

Chase started to cry.

**This is my favorite chapter. No, Luke isn't gay, just wonderful 8)**

**Maya can get passed simple locks 8) She never dies 8)**

**I loved it anyway I hope you guys did! ^^ It was SOOOOOO fun to write!**

**So this is to make up for the more emotional chapter~ Enjoy~ Olala~**

**TEE-HEE!**


	13. The Strangest Encounter

Luke begged at Chase's feet in the small classroom, slowly drawing attention from everyone in the room. He rolled around a bit, he jumped and hopped, and then ended up biting someone's foot as they walked by. It ended up being Luna, and Gill hid a laugh. "Why do you hate me?" Luke gave cow eyes to Chase, doing the pouty-lip thing.

"I don't hate you... I... love... you?" Chase said, trying to hid sarcasm and trying desperately to get him up and quiet, like a mother and her child in a store.

Luke immediately stood up with a straight face, composing himself and looked off with closed eyes. He walked stoical by Chase, and said

"Sorry, Chase, but I am not gay. I apologize."

Chase looked worried at him.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He practically screamed.

"Yes, Chase, I am desperately serious." He said, before sitting down and looking to the female to the right of him, smiling and engaging in a conversation with Angela. Chase's eye twitched. He was snapping, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Everyone in his or her group was talking, among friends and just doing random things. A few things here and there were picked up and carried out among the classroom, stirring new conversations and new topics. Only a few things in the room were looking rather odd...

First of all, Luna's foot seemed to be already healed and skin intact. She had a happy look in her eyes, and completely ignored the fact that she was just bitten by Luke... Maya was sitting there as average, happily and serenely, speaking with Luna and Julia. Julia wasn't as bad, she was actually a pretty good friend, and most wondered why she was in that group. They went on happily about boys, kittens, and pink nail polish... nothing wrong there.

But something was wrong with Skye...

Something disturbing...

He was in a corner that was dimly lit, wearing deep red lipstick and looking into a mirror while stroking his hair. He rocked back and forth with an all around creepy smile, slowly muttering "I'm a pretty girl... I'm a pretty girl..."

Right around now, everyone was ignoring him, going on his or her daily business. Please, It's Harvest High, expect things before they expect you.

Angela was smiling as she talked to Luke and made small hand motions now and then. But something bothered him about that setting... Not Angela and Luke, Not even Skye, but Maya... She had been hit in the head, knocked out on the ground, presumed dead, and yet she was in school acting like everything was normal. No one would be normal after something and doing something like that... and yet everyone acted so _normal _(Skye).

All of a sudden, the mood shifted. One of the teachers (In all chapters, no teachers?... wtf?) went into the room, putting a bag down on the desk and looking at the room. Yes, Ms. Irene. Jin's "Nanny". She looked at the room with a scowl and returned to the board, jotting down something to copy into a scribbler, and then everyone pulled something out and started writing with no hesitation.

Well, Skye was passed out face down on the floor, twitching every now and then. At least he wasn't dead.

Chase's phone vibrated, and he decided to ignore it. Irene had ears like a-

"What was that?" She said, turning around to examine the room and looked around, eyeing everyone and looking for the guilty culprit. No one answered, so she turned back and began writing again.

Chase mentally cursed, Jin coughed, Gill wrote faster, Angela sighed, Luke leaned back before writing again, and the only person in the room who wasn't writing was Skye... and... Maya?

Maya eyed down Chase was a sexual look that made Chase feel like he was mind raped. He had a feeling the text was from her, so he took it and shivered as she still stared at him. He looked down and sighed when it said it was sent from Maya's nickname that he had given her:

**Text message from: **The psychotic bitch

**Heeloz Chaze! I luvez yus! I justz wanz yus tou noz thaz!**

He began twitching and spasming uncontrollably, hitting the floor on his way down. Like a reflex, Skye woke up, ran over to him, took his money, and returned to being passed out face down again. No one took any notice to this.

Chase sat up immediately and pointed to her accusingly, with a mean look.

"HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE? I KILLED YOU YESTERDAY! WE WERE GOING TO DITCH THE BODY!" He screamed, then immediately regretted it.

Irene looked at the two of them and looked like both eyes started twitching. She pointed to the door, and screeched "Outside! Now!"

Chase moped accusingly to the door and Maya skipped, motioning for him to follow. He went as he was told, and Irene followed them both.

"I'm not sure what happened, but get it sorted out now!" She said, walking back into the quiet classroom.

"I... I killed you..." He looked confused, watching Maya with a look only the devil could be moved by.

"What are you talking about C? I was at my home during the hurricane..." She looked into space, raising an eyebrow and giving a confused look.

"Oh... What? He asked, thinking back. He could have fallen asleep when he was reading... that could be it. He freaked out over nothing but a simple dream? Then everything he did was for nothing!

"Oh, never mind Maya. Forget about it." He waved her off and she shrugged, walking back to the door.

Turning back to face him, she had seemingly red eyes, and a creepy ass smile. She slowly began to shut the door, but before her leave, she took a look into his eyes.

"That's right Chase... Forget it... It never happened. You never hit me, and I never died." She said. Shutting the door, she skipped off into the classroom and to her desk, answering the girl's questions. Chase's blood ran cold.

He never told Maya he hit her with a bat...

?

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Angela walked in unison to Luke, looking at her feet as she walked. She had a frown, and Luke looked around.

"Have you seen Chase? He never came back after talking with Maya..." She looked off in deep thought. Luke only smiled as he said "He'll show up" and she nodded her head, walking to the next class.

Somewhere, in a locker down the hall, Chase rocking back and forth with his green ipod mini generation 5, sobbing and singing verses to songs that comforted him.

He sobbed more, singing "You got to *sniff* do the cooking by the book..."

**8| **

**Thou shalt lock doors and barricade themselves in safe havens, lest us endure the horrible fate of Maya. (Not like it'll help)**

**Let's all do the cooking by the book! ~The Bloody Mad Hatter.**

**So **

**Question 1: What was your favorite part?**

**Question 2: Why did you choose my story?**

**Question 3: What is your favorite color? (Mine's blue, cause blue symbolizes INSANITY! :D... Or maybe it's red...)**

**Question 4: What is the best HM story you have ever read (Humor, Romance, I don't care!)**

Do Du DU... It's over 9000!

**Thank you all for favorites and bothering to review. You give me a lot of hope for this story, it's not bombing, and so I'm not going delete it anytime soon!**


	14. Twilight Bastard

Luke sat alone on a rotten and moss covered log.

"I don't know, Rabies Squirrel! Do I like her, or love her?"

Out of nowhere, a squirrel chattered as a white frothing dripped from the right side of his mouth. His eyes were red and bloodshot, and it quickly walked over to Luke. Luke picked it up in his hands and it just stood there, wild bloodshot eyes still looking forward as it chattered quickly.

"_I don't know Luke, do you?" _ It said to him.

He rested a hand on his chin as he held his other one palm side up as the squirrel sat there, staring forward.

"I don't know... maybe..."

The squirrel moved side to side as it looked up at him. Minus the eyes, the matted fur, and the rabies, it might have been kind of cute.

"_Well Luke! If you love her, you'll know!" _The squirrel chirped. It hopped off his hand and was now viciously attacking a flower.

"You're right, R.S.! Thanks!" Luke said as he fist pumped and then leaped up, walking away and towards the edge of the woods.

The squirrel looked up at the retreating figure. He blinked a few times, shrugged his small shoulders, and returned to devouring the poor yellow flower.

*!*!* Meanwhile, with Renee and Toby...

Renee looked around. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was stirring. The bugs seemed to have left, no flying birds. She held a bucket in her hands, getting ready to go and pay a visit to her family's two chickens, Bee & Laura. She filled it with chicken feed, and prepared to visit them with a smiling face.

She opened the wooden door and looked over in the corner to see Toby kneeling down smiling at the chickens. If it was possible for Toby not to smile, of course.

Renee just smiled more, blushing as she looked at Toby. She sprinkled food here and there and the chickens happily crooned as the reached their heads down to peck needfully at the food.

Toby stood up and waved to her.

"Hey, Toby, uh, why are you here?" She blushed.

"Eh. I needed something to do, and I wanted to visit my favorite little girly~" He sang. Renee looked down bashfully and giggled.

"Oh, I'm your favorite?" She asked honestly

He nodded his head and looked at the back door. The cows mooed happily, the sheep baaed, the leaves were... doing whatever leaves do.

"Well I gotta go, gurl friend!" He said as he skipped out of the coop.

Renee stood there for a moment, hands on the side of her face as she fawned over him.

Outside, the voice of her father rang out across the coops walls.

"Toby! Put your clothes on!"

*!*!* Another world of Narwhals.

The **narwhal** (_Monodon monoceros_) is a medium-sized toothed whale that lives year-round in the Arctic. One of two species of whale in the Monodontidae family, along with the Beluga whale, the narwhal males are distinguished by a characteristic long, straight, helical tusk extending from their upper left jaw. Found primarily in Canadian Arctic and Greenlandic waters rarely south of 65°N latitude, the narwhal is a uniquely specialized Arctic predator. In the winter, it feeds on benthicprey, mostly flatfish, at depths of up to 1500 m under dense pack ice.[3] Narwhal have been harvested for over a thousand years by Inuit people in Northern Canada and Greenland for meat and ivory and a regulated subsistence hunt continues to this day. While populations appear stable, the narwhal has been deemed particularly vulnerable to climate change due to a narrow geographical range and specialized diet.[4]

I SO ripped that off Wikipedia.

*!*!* Foxy bear. (Claire and Vaughn)

It was a sunny day in Forget me not valley. Of course, It's always sunny. But it's also another day Vaughn has to wear his hat. It depresses me, because his beauty outshines most I've seen.

I was hanging out in the school parking lot when my shitty car was hit by that oncoming van, and Vaughn just so happened to stop it. It was almost inhuman, but I think I've found the reason behind everything, and I was planning my confrontation to him that day in the eerie stereotypical woods.

When I got there, clouds had begun to form. I stood there being the naïve and trying to make the setting look good.

He walked behind me and spoke, instead of doing the sensible thing and looking into my eyes while he spoke. That bastard.

"How old are you?" I tried to keep my voice from shaking.

"Seventeen" He replied with his beautifully smooth voice.

"How long have you been seventeen?" I asked again.

"A while... like, a few months or so." He said again.

"I think I know what you are." I said, shaking. It was freaking cold out here.

I stood there looking at my breath making clouds in front of my face. It really was cold, I needed an extra jacket or something.

"Your impossibly fast, and strong. And your skin... It sparkles like a thousand diamonds."

Behind Claire Vaughn smiled and nodded his head, congratulations on him being hot. Well, he and the fan-girls.

"Say it." His voice became serious. "Out loud."

Claire stopped for a second, enough time to zoom into her mouth for a dramatic effect.

"A faggot." (Author explains, she doesn't mean to offend anyone that likes males/females, or a twilight fan. This is just for the customers, and I'm the manure salesman)

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

"No, not really, but I'm getting really uncomfortable here in the woods alone... you could like, rape me or something." She said looking at Vaughn's wandering eyes.

"I want to show you something." He said, walking towards her.

"Oh my god, is it your penis?"

Vaughn looked towards the camera and smiled as he winked, making Claire's eyes twitch and Vaughn purr. Claire walked out, leaving him alone, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"What did I say?"

**So yeah, basically. **

**I got sunstroke and exhaustion in the same day, my luck is wonderful isn't it?**

**So questions:**

**A: How was this chapter?**

**B:Your favorite part of this chapter?**

**C: What was your favorite line of this chapter?**

**D: Why did you subscribe/favorite/alert?**

**Thank you again for all of your support:**

**The Bloody Mad Hatter.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I haven't got a lot of the replies in the last chapter, does that mean it's bombing? Should I discontinue? Thanks.**


	15. Angela's Past

Can we work it out? Can we be a family? Because of you, a blessing is meaningless to me.

The song I was listening to is Sea of Love by Cat Power.

The story of Angela D. Elice and her small brother Yuuki.

_Dear Diary, no one else will listen, your the only one that I know will keep them, every memory and soul bound word that I've held closely to myself; in hopes that I will not wander close to the edge. You, diary, outlast my mother and father, and I hope these memories will be shared in the future._

She looked at me with those soulless eyes. My stepmother, or soon-to-be. She looked at me coldly, like I was just a street child. She opened her mouth in a cruel and cold smile, thinking I was just another homeless child caring to a younger baby.

"Well, rat, who's your mother? Do I know her?" She said. My father looked behind himself from shopping, drawing his attention to the both of us.

I shook my head no, she would not know my mother. No one would know my mother. She was dead and gone years ago.

I saw my father reach out to my stepmother's shoulder. She turned to him with loving eyes and he never looked at us, not a glance or a glimpse at us. He just tenderly looked at her and smiled.

"Don't speak to the street kids, love. It's not good reputation." He said, as he turned around with his arm over her shoulders as they walked away. I could feel a slight tugging at my shirt, and I looked down to bright eyes.

"Why did Daddy ignore us, sissy?" he almost cried. Angela put a hand on his hair, leading him in the opposite direction as dark clouds formed in the distance, threatening for a storm. Yuuki stopped asking, and Angela stayed quiet.

They both ignored the figures behind them as a boy that looked around Angela's age rushed up to her stepmother and father, as they embraced him.

The only thing that mattered now was finding shelter.

*!*!*

They took up residency in a stable, attached to an animal feed & trade shop. Cows quietly and patiently mooed, a sheep baaed in the back round, and the windows tapped rapidly with the sound of rain drops. Strangely, a few stars were visible despite the atmosphere.

Yuuki looked up at her with tired and glazed eyes. He smiled at her as she held him in her arms, and slowly closed his pretty eyes. She sighed and looked up, not feeling the least bit tired but still wanting to sleep. She looked over to a pile of hay, and thought is was good enough. Lowering the small boy on the pile she placed a blanket that was previously on one of the horses, and pushed it up to the boys chin.

She stood up, and dropped down immediately. The door of the shed, the one connected to the trading part of the shop, flew open to reveal a small shadow of a male with a hat. She breathed in deeply and looked at the younger boys sleeping face. It didn't disturb him, and her breathing hitched.

The male's boots clacked down the wooden and hay filled barn, and came to an abrupt halt to her and the boy.

"Hello?" It wasn't a large man, but a young boy that seemed to also be Angela's age.

Angela squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it was a bad dream and she was going to wake up sometime. She would be at home, and her mother would be alive, and her father would be at the table with evening coffee and reading the newspaper. But she's done that before and she did not prevail.

Angela finally opened her eyes to see herself staring into two large purple eyes.

"Mmahh!" She said as she scrambled away from him, backing up into the pen's side cutting her off from one of the sheep. A cow mooed in the distance.

The boy pulled himself off the floor and dusted himself off. He stared at her like she was some new baby, with curiosity and interest.

"My name's Vaughn. What's yours?" he said, extending a hand to her and picking her up off the ground. She brushed herself off and looked to Yuuki, who had mumbled and turned over.

"M...My name's A-Angela." She sighed while looking at the ground.

"Well where's your family? Shouldn't you be home?" He asked innocently. Angela never answered.

"I like you Angela! Your pretty!" He said, making Angela blush. Yuuki mumbled something else.

"Th-Thank you, V-Vaughn." She said as she looked at the ground, more or less focused on where else they were going to stay.

"My mamma's dead. So is my dad. I stay here with auntie Mirabelle." He looked up, as if he were in thought. "She's real nice, you wanna meet her!" He asked. Angela wildly shook her head, she knew what that would mean. Moving on.

"I'll go get her!" He said, running to the door and then pushing it open. Angela was about to open her mouth to protest, but instead kept it shut.

A few seconds afterward, Vaughn walked out with his hand pulling another blonde, older human being. The woman looked down at Vaughn and then looked up at the two kids with sad and sympathetic eyes, as Vaughn rushed to talk.

"She said her name is Angela! She doesn't seem to talk much... and that's the other boy I was telling you about!"

As if on que, Yuuki looked up and rubbed his eyes. He opened his mouth before Angela walked over and scooped him up in her arms as she looked at the woman with a pleading look. The woman, presumably Mirabelle, walked over and took the boy in her arms.

"Hi, honey, where do you live?" She spoke softly to Angela and she smiled at the younger boy.

"I... I don't have a home anymore." She said as she watched the woman intently on what she would do. Would she cast them out?

"Well honey come on in!" She said with a contagious smile. She rocked the boy softly and Angela hoped she would be nicer then her stepmother. Mirabelle turned back to Vaughn, and with an easy look, said "Vaughn, go help her take a bath. I'll make something to eat." Before turning back towards the door.

Vaughn took her hand and smiled at her while dragging her towards the bathroom door. Mirabelle's trade shop/home smelled slightly musky, with brown floors and blue wallpaper. There was a counter with many chairs around it, and a table with chairs. In the other room, there was beds and a small window. Another held the bathroom and the kitchen.

When she stepped in the bathroom it had a warm almost fog-like atmosphere. Vaughn pointed to the bath and looked her in the eyes with his large purple ones.

"I'll help you, if you want." He said as he nodded his head at her. Angela nodded back, and he rushed over to turn the taps.

"Take your clothes off first, then go in."

Angela just stood there blankly, looking at the floor limply and breathing slowly. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, for the loss, for the hurt, for the abandonment, and for the happiness for what was going on right now. But it would solve no problems.

Vaughn slowly made his way back to her and touched her shoulder. His hands unbuttoned the first on her shirt, then made his way to the second, until her top half was completely naked. He slid off her beige pants and underwear, and pointed to the bath.

"I want you to go in, okay?" He said. Angela nodded, and he turned to put her clothes by the washer.

When he got back, her arms just fell limply by her sides and she breathed in. The steam from the hot water drifted in the room slowly and fogged up the glass.

Vaughn looked around and laughed at her.

"You should know how to wash yourself, silly!" He said, kneeling by the tub and picking up a sponge and facecloth. He smiled at her warmly as she just stared ahead, emptily and meaninglessly.

"You don't need to talk, but you can whenever you want to, you know!" He said as he wiped around her face and neck.

"T-" She said, drawing Vaughn's attention immediately.

"T-thank you." She said, still looking into the water.

Vaughn looked at her with loving eyes, before leaning in and kissing her.

_And just like that, my first kiss had gone, just as fast as my mother had._

_It only lasted around 3 seconds and it was only that that panic had set in, and a new feeling overcame myself. I had shown no emotion still, and yet he smiled as if he knew every feeling I had at that tiny second._

_In that millisecond, my thoughts had left me and in it's place a new feeling had overcame me. _

_Fear._

He dressed her up, and Mirabelle set down a plate of something delicious. Yuuki ate it up and fell asleep soon after, and Angela just stared at the ceiling with a million thoughts in her head, swirling and taunting her with every breath she took.

Angela later found out Mirabelle had made cheese omelet.

*!*!*

Sou.

**Should I A) Kill off the story**

**B) Kill off the story soon**

**Make another chapter with the pasts of anyone mentioned, Cliff, Chase, Gill, or Angela.**

**This was BY FAR my most favorite chapter to write. I really got into it, and I thank you all.**

**-Me.**


	16. Vaughn & Angela

I never did land from my happy place.

**I noticed I had a pattern in my story, so I decided to put some black to the yellow and orange.**

"_We need a doctor on this! Call Dr. Jamenson, stat!" A nurse ordered another around, and she scrambled to do as she was told. My vision was blurry, and everything seemed to echo._

_Then, I felt it._

_It was a pain in my chest, a feeling like I would die. I felt like I would collapse, and I began to cry. Not because of this pain, but because of the intense fear of something I didn't know. A stupid reason, but I needed to cry._

"_Doctor, she's bleeding! Get the heart monitor!" Another voice said. The sound of footsteps echoed, and then I realized I was in a hospital dress and sitting in a wheelchair. One of the nurses wheeled me into a white room that smelled vaguely like cleaner. _

_My heart skipped beats._

_My hands began to tremble and I began to cry harder. More or less for the unknown, and for the feeling like something horrible was about to happen. _

_I blacked out._

_*!*!*_

_Vaughn._

_Vaughn..._

_Vaughn..._

…_..._

_He stood there with a look that made my hands shake and my heart skip beating. His hands held onto his short silver hair, and his face twisted into one of pain and sadness. Tears streamed down his face and he held onto his hair as he pulled, obviously sad and angry. _

_A doctor stood in front of him with a mask covering his mouth. He looked down at the floor, and I only heard a faint voice._

"_Angela is fine. Let her rest, you can go in and see her now."_

_Vaughn started to cry._

"_And..."_

_I listened in at the short silence. The wind whipped around the trees sending cherry blossoms at the window to my left, as they weaved in and out of tree leaves and the sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky._

"_And... what about my baby?"_

_baby...?_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Vaughn collapsed to his knees._

_"There was nothing we could do. Angela had a very hard time, and the baby couldn't handle it. It's organs began to fail, and it just stopped breathing. There was nothing we could do."_

_The doctor lowered his mask and shook his head while looking at him with sympathetic eyes. He started walking away, and Vaughn was left alone._

_The only thing I heard was the sound of his sobs. _

_*!*!*_

"Mmm-hah!"

I clutched the blankets to my chest for some comfort. Cold sweat began to form around my forehead. And then, I realized it was just a dream.

Just a dream... only a dream... My name is Angela Dawn Elice, and I am in no way associated with Vaughn. At all.

It was just a dream, thank god!

…...or was it?

*!*!* Gill~

I miss her. A lot more then usually. Why is that?

The phone is right there, on it's side with the light flashing say I got a text from Angela, I can call her anytime I want.

Wait, text from Angela?

I reached over to grab it quickly and flipped it open. The light hurt my eyes for a second, but I waved it away (metaphorically).

_Text from: Future Girlfriend_

_Hey Gilly, wondering if you were up. Had a bad dream, wanted someone to distract me for a while. You think you can?_

She looks to me for comfort, and wants me to text her. I think I'm getting close to her already, score one for Gill!

_Yeah, Angel, what's up? I'm up, no problem! _

I clicked the send button and couldn't help but have a smile creep across my face with a smirk followed. Did she text Chase in the morning? Did she look for comfort with him? Did she talk to him when she had a bad dream?

_Text from: Future Girlfriend_

_Oh good :) It's a pointless dream now; forget it. Oh, love the nickname by the way!_

I smiled again.

_No prob, love. I hope you have a good night._

I shut my phone off and turned around, looking at the wall. He shut his eyes, and smiled as he drifted off into a needy sleep.

In the woods by his house, a figure sat in the darkness. It's glowing red eyes looked at the window he was sleeping in, and a malicious smile creeped across it's face, getting ready for something...

Tee-hee!

*!*!*

_Please, don't be mad Angela..._

_I'm doing this for your own good and mine!_

Luke swung in through her window with a large cutting knife. The wind blew through trees and he looked at Angela. He smiled at her beautiful face, tired from a long day.

Raising his knife, he brought it down...

"LUKE! What are you doing? You scared the shit out of me!" Angela clenched where her heart should be, breathing heavily and trying to calm her nerves.

"I'm sorry Angela... but I had to..." Luke had a dark look in his eyes.

"No, Luke, you don't have to... We can work this out!" Angela pleaded.

"We have to... both of us... One for you, and one for me..." He looked at her once more, before bringing the knife down...

"DON'T EAT THAT CAKE!" Angela yelped as he sliced another piece of of the cake he brought with him. "YOUR BLOOD SUGAR IS ALREADY TOO HIGH!" She almost screamed.

"I have to Angela, for you and me. I NEED some sweets! And Chase is on his way through the window, soon..."

As if on a script, Chase rose out of the window wheezing like hell. He tried to pick himself up, but ended up toppling out of the window and into the bedroom with a look that said "take me to the hospital... please..."

Well, not a look, he actually said that.

Luke passed a slice to Angela and she ate a bite before smiling and complementing whoever made it.

"Chase did, oh buddy oh pal!" Luke smacked Chase's back and he toppled to the ground in a heap, unmoving. His face was downwards to the floor, and he didn't seem to be breathing.

When they were done, Luke took his leave out the window again, leaving the rest on her bedside.

Angela turned around and faced the wallpaper and she closed her eyes, but she couldn't get the feeling off that she forgot something.

On the floor, a steady stream of blood dripped out of Chase's nose.

He twitched.

**So, how was this chapter? One of my favorites, too! :)**

**-The Bloody Mad Hatter.**


	17. OMGHARRYPOTTER

**So sorry for the late entry, School is a needy whore that needs to be pimp-handled. My mind has been overrun by thoughts of yaoi, yaoi, YAOI! So Question for today:**

**Who is your favorite Harvest Moon Yaoi couple? Mine is Chase x Gill.**

**Maybe I'll post something up...**

**meh.**

Gill and Chase held on to each of Angela's arms, dragging her away from Craig, their botany teacher. She had a sickle in her hands, and she raised it up over her head and swiped the air furiously as they led her away from the man.

Craig backed up and stuck his tongue out at her as they dragged her away, only making her more mad.

"I wouldn't do that." Gill said, looking back at him. Chase replied "Or we'll let her loose."

Craig just squinted his eyes and smirked at her.

"Oh, ah think ah can take someone like CHU, An-geel-uh." He said.

Chase and Gill let her go.

She tackled him to the ground and Chase and Gill just... walked. The screams of Craig could be heard out through the clean air.

"IMMA USE MY PIMP HAND NOW!" She screamed.

"AH I TEEK THAT'S A VITAL-"

"WHO'S THE WIMP NOW?"

"You think she's going to kill him?" Gill asked, staring ahead and listening to his screams. Chase nodded his head and they walked faster.

"NO PLEESE! DON'T CHOKE ME WITH MAH INTERNHAL..."

"Yup"

*!*!*

The petrified body of Skye was found in the classroom the very next day.

*!*!*

The persons from each class gathered around the body and the words written on the walls dripped down menacingly. He seemed to have been afraid, either that or he was taking a shit when he was. On the walls, the red dripping substance read

"THE CHAMBER OF MOON HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMYS OF THE HAIR- BEWARE."

*!*!*

"He seemed to have been here for a while. The red on the walls looked like it was written in blood." Angela said matter-of-factly. Luke and Chase shuddered, Gill just looked horrifyingly at the red substance with a face like "OAO"

"IS IT BLOOD?"

"No. It's red food coloring."

"Oh."

His face returned to normal.

"Well what could it mean? I mean, aren't they going to do something? They need to at least help us." Luke shrugged his shoulders. Gill had to admit it, Luke did have a point.

"I dunno. Irene is an old bag, Craig is just a douche, and all the other teachers are useless." She replied.

Just then, Irene showed up at the door with a hat that was WAY to big for her head. It actually got her caught In the doorway. It was large and purple with a feather boa.

"Ms. Elice, my office please." She said with a crippled old finger pointing at her like the devil's wife when she points at her next meal. Yeah that's right, she pointed at Angela like she was a SANDWICH.

And in a poof of purple smoke Irene was gone.

…...

Luke looked at where Irene used to be and shuddered again while the rest of them dismissed it.

Hey they knew she was a witch, it was only a matter of time...

*!*!*

Irene walked around the back of her desk with the large hat bouncing here and there. Angela stood there looking at her strangely, but that was only because the hat seemed alive.

"Do you know why you're here, Ms. Elice?" She said with a scowl.

"I believe so Ms-"

"SILENCE. I would like to show you something."

Irene looked around in the desk and Angela looked as the hat looked at her.

She passed a photo of a young girl in the eighties, The picture was black and white and it showed her in a short shirt and skirt with a smile as two men held each one of her arms. She seemed to be bidding farewell at an older one behind them as he waved and tended his garden.

"You see that girl." Irene pointed her bony finger to the one in the picture. Angela nodded her head, afraid to say anything.

"That girl is pretty, isn't she." Irene said as she looked down at it in her hand. Angela nodded her head, the girl looked like she could be Marilyn Monroe.

"That was me when I was a prostitute." She smiled.

Angela heaved.

"Ah yes, I was wanted all over! In fact, Jin's mother... I don't know who her father is! Ah when she died we mourned... but I think it's either Craig or Simon... You think they're young? THINK AGAIN!" She cackled.

Angela stopped dead.

"Well I must be going. Headmaster Hamilton should be here at any moment now, oh he's so handsome and great!" She said. She poofed away in a bunch of smoke, and was no where to be seen.

Jin, who was standing at the door, fainted. Angela stepped over him and continued down the hall to principal Hamilton's office, and contemplated why Irene said 'headmaster' instead of just plain principal. She shrugged her shoulders and just kept walking, passing by the room containing the red food coloring on the walls and the petrified sky.

Luke was holding him up and 'immitating' his voice while everyone laughed.

Sigh, Luke. Sigh.

*!*!*

Angela stood in the room of Headmaster Hamilton. A bird was there on a stool, preening it's feathers and watching her as she made her way to the desk. The bird cooed, and then burst into flames.

The bird screamed horribly, cawing the caw of only a raven's death. However, it did not look like a raven, or even acted like a raven, but it sounded horrible all the same.

Hamilton bound down the stairs, his chubber blub (yes, I did make that word up,) rolled from side to side as he moved, resembling a bowl full of jello and orphans tears.

"I DIDN'T DO IT." Angela yelled, her hands flailing in the air.

"These birds... Miraculous things. They have the power to spontaneously combust at any moment." Hamilton said with a smile. Angela's eyes twitched.

"So, I hear you were here regarding the incident with Skye." He put his fingers together.

"Yeah... I think." Angela said, scratching her head and wondering when Irene told her that.

"Well you see, I think there's evil afoot in Harvest High. The following sentence, the chamber of moons has been opened, well there used to be a room in Harvest High called the moon room. They used to practice magic here, and there were magical beings called sprites teaching it. Then the mother tree died, and well, things got pretty fucked up. The sprites just disappeared." Hamilton started as the bird cawed with horror as if to scream in agony.

"So you see Angela what I mean. I think there's something going on here with the sprites and the goddess, but I don't understand the last part... You need to find that out. Not any mere person like myself."

"So I'm special?" Angela asked.

"Nope, I'm just way to lazy to do it myself." Hamilton leaned back and started to eat some chips.

"Oh. Then how do I find that out?" She asked honestly.

"Not sure. But!" Hamilton got up and led her to the door. "You need to find that out yourself. I believe you are capable of great things, Angela." He said opening the door and pushing her out.

He closed the door and smiled at it as if to wish Angela on good luck.

The bird slammed into a few things and set the pictures lining the wall on fire. He didn't turn back.

*!*!*

**So how was that? I actually like Irene but... it's just too easy X)**

**I love Harry Potter so I decided to do a HM parody. Did YOU like it? Tell me what ya think :D**

**So questions:**

**Favorite part?**

**Favorite pairing of YAOI?**

**What do YOU think happened to Skye, and what the message means?**

**I'm really interested to think your view on what happened to Skye and what the message means! Hee hee, I already got a plan, but I can't wait!**

**-The Bloody Mad Hatter**


	18. OMGHARRYPOTTER 2

"I think I remember watching this somewhere, and reading the books. It's from a lady names K.J. Rolling, and she made the series "Harry Pudding". Angela said, remembering what Hamilton said about the chamber of moon. Apparently, she needed to find the moon room and help the goddess and the sprites.

"I remember that!" Gillian said factually. Chase gave him a look while Luke just watched Angela.

"Harry Pudding... like, pudding with mold?" He asked.

"No. There was this magical boy that had the scar of a thunder cloud on his forehead. He needed to save the magical school of pigboils from the bad guys... and it's just like that one movie I watched. Gill, you must be Herminia, and Luke must be Jon, and I'm not too sure what Chase would be..." Angela put a finger to her mouth and looked up. Chase just waited for his 'role, and Gill sighed.

" Well actually, Herminia is a female studier-" "-SHUT UP HERMINIA." Chase screamed.

"Well, I suppose we'll just wait and see." She sighed.

Luna, Maya, and Selena walked up with a stride, Selena and Maya following along with Luna. Luna hissed at someone, wish promptly followed the person passing out. Unmoving.

"Well, well, look at the crew." She sneered. Selena looked down and Maya snickered. Luna gave a small smile to Angela, and she smiled back.

Chase looked and noticed Maya gazing at him. Luke just stared dumbly at them all, and Luna looked back with a glare. "Luke and Chase. Both idiots, together again."

"Drayco" Angela muttered under her breath to Gill.

"Well Angela, I couldn't help but overhear the conversation. And I'm sorry, Angie, but since it's my time to shine, I guess I'll be finding out everything." She turned around and began to walk back, looking back only briefly. "You can lean back and just watch."

The war between slythirin and griffindo- I mean- The war between the popular had begun.

*!*!*

"STEP AWAY FROM THE LLAMA!" someone screamed at Hamilton, and yes, he did have a llama clutched in his arms tightly.

"HE IS NOT 'THE LLAMA'! HIS NAME IS HENERITTA MONTOYA DELAROSAROMIGUEZ!" Hamilton's chubby body ran down to his room with his blubber flapping in the wind.

...don't try to picture it in your heads, you will never fully understand how his blubber could flap when he ran.

The unknown person just walked down the basement steps, leaving only a voice behind.

*!*!*

"TIME FOR CLASS YOU BUNCH OF mumble,mumble" Irene cawed. Her hat seemed to try and imitate her mouth moving, and it was honestly doing a pretty good job. Her hat blinked.

"BUT I'M NOT GOING TO BE TEACHING IT. INSTEAD, I WANT YOU TO DO NUMBER 1 TO 53. SEE YA LATER, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Irene poofed away.

Luke looked around the room, noticing someone missing. Angela and Gill went on and on about something irrelevant, until he opened his mouth to say

"Where's Chase?"

Gill looked around and so did Angela. Just then, the cabinet door opened and Chase started to crawl out. He crawled over and pulled himself onto the chair, looking at his open palms. He twitched, and finally said

"I have seen things... no human ever should" He started to sob.

Angela looked over to the window and saw someone looking back at her.

The person seemed to be stuck to the window. It flicked its forked tongue at her, and then slithered away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Oh he lives up on the roof. He comes down every now and then." Luke said knowingly before turning to a book that was upside down.

Angela took this as a valid answer and hugged him, he hugged back only tighter. Gill shot him a look that seemed as though he was going to kill the devil himself, and Chase only stuck his tongue at him.

Skye was still petrified in the back, with no sense of waking up anytime soon. Angela's thoughts on Hamilton's advice were pushed to the back of her mind, and she only focused on school, which wasn't like Angela but meh.

An ear piercing scream echoed through the school and down the halls, making everyone stop what they were doing and run towards the sound. It seemed to be coming from the girls bathroom, and everyone but the boys stopped outside the door. Angela ran in as fast as she could, and there was Julius.

And the petrified body of Celia in the back.

"Julius, WHAT HAPPENED?" Angela yelled. Julius only tried frantically to push up red eyeliner, but to no avail. Julia stood by Angela and only looked at the body in fear. Luna shook her head, and everyone waited for Julius's reply.

"MY RED RAN OUT!" He flailed.

"WHAT ABOUT CELIA?"

"Oh. Yeah. That." Julius replied and waved his painted fingernails towards the body.

"I came in here and she was like that."

Bloody hell.

*!*!*

Another had been attacked in Harvest High.

*!*!*

"HAMILTON! HAMILTON, I NEED YOU!" Angela slammed the door open, and looked around.

"Oh, Angela, I've waited so long to hear those words." Hamilton said, walking down the stairs seductively.

"Oh hailz naw... I mean, what?" Angela asked, backing away to the door.

"What do you need to know, dear?" Hamilton purred.

"There's been another student petrified." Angela said.

"Well... I think you need to find this thing faster then I thought. You have to find the chamber of moon. It's behind one of the tapestry."

Hamilton pushed her out and closed the door, only leaving Angela to think.

'tapestry? The hell?' She thought, walking down the hall towards one of the doors.

Jake and Colleen were walking the opposite way.

Colleen had a leash around Jake's neck and Jake was walking lowly, hunched over like a house elf.

"Hello Dear" Colleen smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Say hello Jakey" Colleen tugged on the leash.

"Helo Angeelaaa... mastur has tooo get something, Jakey must go with." Jake crooned. Colleen only smiled.

"Yes Jakey. Well, see you later dear!" Colleen smiled, tugging on the leash as they walked away.

*!*!*

Tapestry, tapestry, well the fact this is the only tapestry in the entire school it's a pretty good bet Angela thought to herself.

With one sharp tug of the tapestry, a large wooden door stood in the way. She gave it a push, and it opened with little force.

Sunlight radiated the room, and it looked like something a regular classroom would have. Desks, a blackboard, chalk, and books that read "The Magic Of Moons" on the cover.

Someone coughed.

Angela whipped her head around and looked at the cough, only to see someone looking back at her face inches away.

"HAI THER! I'M FINN!" It said quietly.

It floated.

"Oh. I expect you're a harvest sprite, amirite?"

"No shit Sherlock. So, the Harvest Goddess is in the basement. GO! RUN! Through Hamilton's door!" The flying being screeched and pointed at the door she had just came through.

Angela obeyed.

*!*!*

Angela kicked the door open again to Hamilton's door, only to see him playing cards with none other then the goddess. The harvest sprites looked back at her, waved, and turned back to their cards.

"Hello Angela dear." The goddess smiled warmly and turned to Hamilton.

"SHE WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME? YOU BASTARD!" Angela pointed a finger at Hamilton.

"Yup. Oh, and the person who wrote with red food coloring was Julius." Hamilton stated bluntly.

"You made me go through all that for NOTHING?" Angela said, nearing closer to him with a fire poker.

"Not nothing dear! You learned what it's like to waste time." He said.

"Angela? Angela! What are you doing! Please! PLEASE! PLEEEASE! NOOOOOO!"

*!*!*

"Julius, why'd you do it?" Angela said, covered in blood which no one questioned.

"People keep calling my hair a rat tail." He shrugged while he applied lip gloss.

"WHAT ABOUT SKYE?" Angela screamed.

Skye immediately got up, looking at her with a serious face.

"I do that sometimes." He said before going to sit down in one of his chairs. Angela gave a pissed off look.

"That whole thing was pointless." She said in defeat.

Luke patted her back.

"Let's just go home."

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The lights were turned off in the school, the janitor had long gone, and nothing stirred. Suddenly, the light to the room turned on and the only thing there was a large cauldron. Someone with a hood stirred it with his large wooden spoon, and it bubbled with a strange purple liquid. It hissed, and so did the hooded figure. The person lifted up their hood, and smiled with a sadistic look.

"May I call upon the darkest forces, my ruler, the basilisk." Julius said, stirring the pot and looking at the ceiling.

"Heart of darkness and ruler of black, please arrive to me, my master. I accept this with all my heart." Julius lifted his arm up to reveal a long snake tattoo.

_Yeeessssss Juliusssssss. But did you really have to get a tattoo? That's kind of drassssssstic._

"No master, it's sharpie." He told the voice.

_Welll then. Together, we will RULLLEEE Harvesssst high! Do me well, my sssservent. _

"I will my master." He stopped stirring and picked up a potion bottle.

"I will."

*!*!*

**Well who knew. So, question, I have a new story coming out (bite me) and I wanted to know your thoughts on it. So It'll be a rated M, and you'll know why soon enough, and it's an Angela x Chase.**

**Summary:**

**She's not human, I knew this from the first time I met her, as if it wasn't obvious from the first look, and now I'm hiding her in my basement away from the world. Oh, that, and I'm in love with her. Chase x Angela, rape, sex, attempted suicide, nudity. **

**So basically Angela is a fallen angel that accidentally fell from heaven, and Chase (stuck at a dead end job at the Inn while being hassled by Maya who has the need to tell him everything and is madly in love with him) finds her dying in a field. Now Gill's obsessed with her, paranormal things are trying to kill Chase, people want to capture her, and she's hiding in his basement.**

**What could be better?**

**So how's that...**

**Hmm? HMMM?**


	19. Sleep Tight

The lights were dim. The stage, the only spotlight on the blonde-haired woman with the red stilettos and the short dress up her thighs, and the music begins to play. Her hips move to the music expertly, as her head twists around. No one sees her face, only her hair. Half of the audience stares transfixed, 80% of them have erections, including Maya.

"Oh my god... is that?" Chase starts, but begins to stare. Angela's mouth is open a mile.

"LET'S PLAY A LOVE GAME, PLAY A LOVE GAME, DO YOU WANT LOVE OR YOU WANT LOVE OR YOU WIN THE GAME?" The woman sings.

"Lady Gaga?" Chase says again. Angela looks closer at the woman's face as she sings lyrics from Lady Gaga's infamous "Love Game".

"No shuga. I'm right heya" Behind them Lady Gaga, dressed like her "Paparazzi" music video, Angela screams.

And at once, the blonde wig comes off, and Luke stands there singing perfectly.

"A BOY AND A GIRL AND A **whup** AND A GAME!" Half the erections go down, all except Maya's.

"OH MY GOD, LUKE!" Chase throws up and everyone watches Luke, terrified.

At once, everyone gets up screaming and running out towards the doors, away from the dark gymnasium. Screaming, and one kid lit on fire, they all leave quickly, leaving only Maya, Chase, and Angela in the gym. Luke turns around with the background music still playing, and looks around.

"Where did everyone go?"

*!*!*

Toby heard the window crash shut, and immediately became worried of his surroundings. He had heard of the phantom rapist on the news, where that amazingly attractive man had warned everyone to stay with people.

_The silver haired god whipped his hair around his head as wind blew through it._

"_There has been a phantom rapist on the loose, and all people have been warned-" a hair flip "to stay with other people. And on another note;" another hair flip and a wink. "Someone has been stealing boxers. Watch yourself, you sexy people you/" The silver-haired man hikes up his pants and walks off the screen, coming back with a water bottle. Taking a sip, he then dumps it on himself and his see-through shirt._

_"This has been Skye reporting. Stay gorgeous~"_

That was one pretty man.

Getting up, Toby picks up a baseball bat. Following a trail of muddy footsteps into the bathroom, they stopped behind the curtain. Getting up the nerve to pull back the light-blue curtain. Pulling it back, he dropped the bat onto the floor, and screamed.

"BILLY JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER, SHE'S JUST A GIRL-"

*!*!*

Bo walks through the woods towards Luke's favorite spot, smiling and skipping past all the animals and waving hello. The scary-mean witch princess was rumored to live in Fogue Forest, but Bo knew Luke would protect him. Luke was so big and strong and nice!

Luke came into view in the clearing, sitting on a tree trunk, right next to a squirrel with rabies. Immediately, Bo raised his hand to his mouth and gasped.

"Quick, Luke! A rabid squirrel! Quick! Towards me!" Luke quickly got up to the sound of his friend's voice in need.

Running towards him with his arms outstretched, Luke easily picked up Bo and wrapped his arms around his waist. Bo's arms wrapped around his next and he wrapped his legs around Luke's torso with a blush.

"Oh, Luke!" Bo cried with a pink blush across his cheeks. Luke's eyes looked up at Bo with a shine that made Bo melt.

"Oh, Bo! You don't understand! My friend wouldn't hurt you-" Luke started to blush as well, moving his head up closer to Bo as Bo almost squealed in delight.

"He loves you~" Luke says as Bo's mouth almost touched his.

"Oh, Luke, you have no idea how much-" Bo began, but was dropped like a bag of potatoes. Luke ran back over to the squirrel and picked him up, patting his head as foam dripped from the squirrel's mouth.

"See Bo! No problem." He said happily.

Bo sighed.

Sometimes, Luke really didn't get it.

*!*!*

Once upon a time, in a land far away, lived a man named Chase. Chase was a good man, strong, and a chef, so there was no doubt in his mind that he had girls after him.

"Hehe, the author is right." Chase dusted himself off.

However, there was a slight problem. Chase puts on a worried look.

"What problem?" He asks, but the author disregards him. The author just keeps typing, not bothering to stop and read what he had to say.

Chase here, loved oranges. In fact, he loved oranges SO MUCH, the author just decided one day to do the unthinkable. Chase has a worried look, and starts to sweat nervously.

"What... what did you do." The author fans away Chase like a fly. She begins again.

She decided to make the infamous Chase allergic to oranges.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screams, getting on his knees and looking up to the sky as it begins to rain orange juice. He then collapses and starts to cry.

"UGH." Chase stood up from the bed again, the sky pitch black outside as stars dotted themselves in the painted sky, and Chase clutches his heart in a panic. He opens the drawer, and once again, finds Orangey, his beloved friend.

"I just had the worst nightmare." He says calmly, stroking the orange delicately in his slender, feminine hands that blessed the taste buds of all who came to Sundae in (ironically closed on Sunday)

"_It's okay, Chase! I love you. Now just close your eyes and dream of me 3" _The orange whispers to him softly. He smiles and puts the orange back into the drawer onto his small cloth bed with a kiss and a goodnight.

"You're right Orangey. As long as you're around I don't need anyone else." He says as he turns around and closes his eyes, feeling a lot better.

Once he started to snore, the dresser drawer opens by itself. Looking down at him beside him in the bed, Orangey watches him silently with a knife in one hand.

"_Goodnight Chase. Sleep tight. Don't let the oranges bite :)"_

*!*!*

**DEAR LORD IT'S BEEN FOREVER.**

**Anyway, stuck for ideas.**

**Feel free to review, they make me feel better :)**


	20. Chapter 20

So, my apologies for not updating this sooner and I know that it's been way too long to be considered a good thing but this was made a long, long time ago and every time I look at it this was more of a small period. I will be continuing Harvest Moon stories on this account as I've moved to Archiveofourown but that's mostly for other fandoms I'm in such as Homestuck. I'll make a new story but I don't think I'm going to continue this/these, I might make another account entirely and I'm so, so sorry to keep you waiting.  
Love, JOL.


End file.
